


W sieci

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Awkward Romance, Be Careful What You Wish For, Broken Clint Barton, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Peter Parker, Slow Build
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy Avengersi dowiedzieli się, że ma żonę i dzieci, byli zszokowani. „No wiesz” powiedział Bucky i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy go o to zapytał. „Być z kimś z zewnątrz przy naszej robocie? Rzadko się zdarza, żeby to ktoś rozumiał”.  
Steve znowu rozstał się z dziewczyną, Pepper kolejny raz kazała Tony’emu wybierać pomiędzy nią a Ironmanem i zostawiła go, gdy wybrał zbroję, Sam miewał przygody jednonocne i żadnej na poważnie, a Natasza i Bruce tańczyli dziwny taniec, w którym jedno robiło dwa kroki w tył, kiedy tylko do przodu ruszyło drugie – nie szukali już nikogo innego, ale wciąż nie mogli odnaleźć siebie nawzajem, i to było rozpaczliwe i smutne, i Clint postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, żeby nie być jak oni. Że udowodni im, że można ratować świat i mieć rodzinę, do której można wracać. Że da się znaleźć równowagę pomiędzy byciem superbohaterem i byciem mężem i ojcem. Że on swój związek utrzyma.

Kiedy wprowadzał się do Wieży kilka lat później, nikt nie powiedział mu ani słowa. Sam poklepał go po ramieniu, Natasza podała mu piwo. Jasne, że próbowali go pocieszać, ale przynajmniej nie zmuszali go do rozmowy o tym, co zaszło. Proces tak długotrwały i tak powolny, że nie zauważył zagrożenia, póki nie stało się zbyt duże, nie do przeskoczenia, realne. Dni pełne na przemian krzyków i milczenia przechodziły w tygodnie, tygodnie zamieniały się w miesiące – Clint był jak żaba, która siedzi w garnku postawionym na wolnym ogniu, gdzie woda jest najpierw za chłodna, a potem staje się przyjemnie ciepła, i żaba rozleniwia się i traci czujność. Temperatura wzrasta, ale jest jej wciąż wygodnie, a potem się przyzwyczaja. Ogień się zwiększa, temperatura rośnie i rośnie coraz bardziej, i gdyby wrzucili żabę do takiej wody nagle, to by z niej od razu wyskoczyła, ale żaba jest tam od początku i w temperaturę wrzenia wchodzi tak płynnie, że gotuje się i nawet nie wie, kiedy to się stało.  
Clint był żabą w tej opowieści i nie był z tego przesadnie zadowolony. 

\- Możesz zająć ten pokój. - Tony otworzył przed nim drzwi i machnął ręką w stronę sterty pudeł, poustawianych pod ścianą. - To znaczy jak ci się uda pozbyć tego.  
\- Co w nich jest? - Clint rzucił torbę na ziemię i podszedł do jednego z kartonów. W środku były filiżanki, wszystkie popękane, niektóre pozbawione ucha. Tony spojrzał na nie, jakaś przelotna i trudna do określenia emocja pojawiła się na jego twarzy, po czym odwrócił wzrok.  
\- To – powiedział powoli – filiżanki, Barton. Filiżanki z domów, których nie udało się nam uratować, albo z tych, które sami zburzyliśmy. Wiesz, coś w stylu kontroli zniszczeń. Jeśli wiesz, że pochód armii Chitauri zniszczy całą wioskę, ile budynków, stojących na jej początku, jesteś gotów poświęcić?  
\- Poświęcić? - Niebieskie kwiatki na białym tle wydały się Clintowi nieznośnie kruche i odłożył filiżankę z powrotem do pudła. Na innej czerwony mak tkwił pośrodku jak ostrzegawczy wykrzyknik; zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ogarnął je wszystkie wzrokiem. - Są w każdym pudle? Popękane filiżanki z cholernymi kwiatkami? Skąd to się wzięło?  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się, ilu ludzi na świecie uważa, że Avengersi nie są dla nich ochroną, tylko zagrożeniem. - Palce Tony’ego ostrożnie przesunęły się po zrujnowanej porcelanie. - Wydaje się całkiem wymowne, prawda? Ktoś rzucił pomysł, inni go podchwycili. Niech żyje Twitter! Od zniszczenia Sokovii dostaliśmy ich setki. Na każdą przypada sto razy tyle podziękowań, łez wzruszenia i uścisków dziękczynnych. Nat mówi, że to się równoważy, ale… - urwał i ostatni raz popatrzył na pudła. - Ale i tak nikt się nie kwapił, żeby to wywalić do kosza.  
\- To głupie. - Clint miał już dosyć gruzów, własnego małżeństwa, walki o dom i dzieci, i nie potrzebował jeszcze pudeł pełnych porcelanowych okruchów. - Przecież trzymając to tutaj to tak, jakbyście nie wierzyli, że to, co robimy ma sens.  
\- Nazwij to ostrożnością. - Tony kopnął czubkiem buta w jedno z pudeł i obaj wzdrygnęli się, słysząc chrzęszczący dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. - Przypomnieniem o tym, jak łatwo można coś zniszczyć.

Dni w Wieży Avengersów mijały mu inaczej niż czas, który spędzał we własnym domu. Zresztą i dom nie należał już teraz do niego, choć nadal jeździł tam teraz co weekend – nawet, jeśli dom nie był już jego własnością, to wciąż były tam jego dzieci i Laura była na tyle miła, że pozwalała mu się z nimi spotykać.  
\- Miła? - powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Natasza. Znalazła go w kuchni, kiedy siedział samotnie przy stole i pił whisky prosto z butelki. Światła były zgaszone, a Clint wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się goryczy z gardła, nieważne, ile alkoholu nie wypił, nadal czuł ten paskudny smak porażki, który pojawił się w chwili, gdy jego pięcioletni syn zapytał, czy tata jest na niego zły, skoro już z nimi nie mieszka. - Ona nie jest miła, Clint, musiałeś iść z nią do sądu. Lubię Laurę, wiesz o tym, ale nic, co zrobiła od waszego rozwodu, nie było _miłe_. Na dobre i na złe, pamiętasz?  
\- Powinni to zmodyfikować. Nie „na dobre i na złe”, tylko „do momentu, w którym nie pojmę, za jakiego człowieka wyszłam”.  
\- Jak wyszła za ciebie, wiedziała kim jesteś.  
\- Wyszła za złodzieja i członka gangu, nikt jej nie ostrzegł, że utknie z pieprzonym superbohaterem. To zdecydowanie mogło ją przerosnąć. Superbohater. Każdego by przerosło. - Bucky zapalił światło i uniósł brwi, widząc ich przy tej whisky. - Za co pijemy?  
\- To nie jest tak, że macie tu jakąś prywatną konwersację, Barton, inaczej zamknęlibyście chociaż drzwi, prawda? - Tony był tuż za nim i z rozmachem postawił na kuchennym stole kolejną butelkę. - To postanowiliśmy przyłączyć się do imprezy.  
\- Macie dobre wpisowe, czujcie się zaproszeni. - Clint podniósł głowę ze stołu i sięgnął po whisky. - Jeszcze Sam, Bruce, Thor i Steve, i będziemy w komplecie.  
\- Thor wziął Bruce’a i Steve’a i poszli podrywać dziewczyny w barze. - Bucky wyciągnął skądś wino, sprawnie odkorkował i nalał do kieliszka, podsuwając go Tony’emu. - Sam poszedł za nimi, narzekając, że to będzie kompletna porażka.  
\- Obiektywnie przystojni. - Natasza zamyśliła się. - Zwłaszcza Cap i Thor. Bruce niczego sobie i ma dwa doktoraty, Sam jest porządnym gościem. Za nic bym się z żadnym nie umówiła. Moja matka by powiedziała, że zegar biologiczny tyka.  
\- Nie znałaś swojej matki.  
\- Ale jestem pewna, że by tak powiedziała. To w końcu moja matka, nie mogła być zbyt przyjemną osobą.  
\- Za długi język i chronicznie nadszczera? - Tony przysunął sobie duży słonecznik i zaczął wyłuskiwać zeń pestki. - Brzmi jak te wszystkie teściowe z dowcipów o wątpliwych walorach humorystycznych.  
\- Moja taka była. - Bucky musnął palcami jego skroń, poprawiając mu włosy. - Uwielbiałaby cię. To znaczy najpierw musiałbym cię ubrać w sukienkę i mówić jej, że jesteś dziewczyną, a ty musiałbyś się ogolić, ale tak, byłaby tobą zachwycona.  
\- Tony w sukience? - Natasza parsknęła śmiechem. - Podoba mi się. Widzę ten ciemny fiolet przy jego karnacji. I koronki, Stark, masz całkiem zgrabne uda.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mamie Barnes spodobałyby się koronki. - Tony rozłożył ręce i posłał Bucky’emu brudny uśmiech. - Co myślisz, James?  
\- Myślę. - Bucky pokiwał głową. - A żebyś ty wiedział, że myślę.  
\- Jak pójdziecie do sypialni, to będziemy wiedzieć po co. - Natasza rzuciła w niego pestką, którą metalowe palce bez trudu złapały w powietrzu, mimo że Bucky nawet nie patrzył w jej stronę. - Nieźle, to robi wrażenie. Znowu majstrowałeś przy jego ręce, Tony?  
\- Jego sprawne ręce leżą w moim interesie. - Tony wydawał się rozkojarzony, kiedy kolejny raz spojrzał na telefon. - Hm…  
\- Co jest? - Clint znał go na tyle dobrze, by bez trudu rozpoznać niepokój na jego twarzy. - Rhodey, Pepper czy ten dzieciak w kostiumie pająka?  
\- Co? - Tony podniósł na niego wzrok. Był zaskoczony. - Skąd wiesz?  
\- To musi być któreś z tej trójki, o nikogo innego się w ten sposób nie martwisz. Najlepszy przyjaciel, długoletnia dziewczyna i coś na kształt fanboya, z którym łączą cię dziwne relacje, jakich jeszcze nie zidentyfikowałem.  
\- Spiderman.  
\- Spiderboy chyba. Ile ten dzieciak ma lat, piętnaście?  
\- Skończy osiemnaście za miesiąc. - Tony napisał coś na telefonie i schował go do kieszeni. - O czym zresztą mi nie pozwala zapomnieć. Ale tak, masz rację, to on. Napisał mi, że znowu ktoś go śledził. Jak to jest możliwe go śledzić? Człowiek chyba by nie dał rady, nie przy tym całym skakaniu z budynków, huśtaniu się na sieci i chodzeniu po ścianach. A jeśli to nie człowiek, to kto? I czego chce od dzieciaka? Nie podoba mi się to.  
\- Sprowadź go do Wieży. - Zaproponował Clint. - Nawet ze mną jest jeszcze dużo miejsca. Pomieścimy się tutaj.  
\- Jego ciotka nie chce się na to zgodzić. Uważa, że jest jeszcze za młody na bycie w Avengers. I że powinien mieć normalne życie.  
\- Normalne życie. - Clint napił się whisky i odstawił butelkę tak gwałtownie, że popatrzyli na niego wszyscy. - Taa, wiem coś o tym. Też kiedyś uważałem, że to możliwe.

Tony wyszedł, kiedy skończyło mu się wino – nie pił ostatnio dużo, zaledwie tyle, by delikatnie się wstawić, a nie doprowadzić do stanu, w którym nie mógłby chodzić i Clint podejrzewał, że ma to jakiś związek z nieprawidłowym działaniem reaktora, ale to był jeden z tematów, na które nie rozmawiali, jak jego rozwód, istnienie Boga w obecności Steve’a czy to, gdzie znikają wszystkie ciastka Oreo, skoro oficjalnie nikt ich tak naprawdę nie lubi. Bucky dopił swoją whisky, wymienił jeszcze kilka niezobowiązujących uwag z Nataszą i też wyszedł. Clint odprowadził go wzrokiem.  
\- Powiedz mi, Nat, czy między nimi coś jest? Bo to trochę dezorientujące, a ten cały flirt ma subtelność bomby atomowej.  
\- Nic, o czym bym wiedziała. Ale powiem ci, co teraz będzie. Tony zejdzie do warsztatu i zacznie pracować nad jednym ze swoich niezliczonych projektów, za którymi nikt z nas nie jest w stanie nadążyć. Będzie tak pracował przez następnych kilka godzin i całkowicie straci poczucie czasu. Kiedy się ocknie, na stojącej pod jedną ze ścian sofie – której jeszcze niedawno w tym warsztacie nie było – będzie leżał Bucky, niby to czytając coś na tym swoim ukochanym Kindle, a tak naprawdę czekając, aż Tony zrobi sobie przerwę. Podsunie mu kanapki, które wziął tam teoretycznie dla siebie, ale tak serio, to chcąc tylko, żeby Tony zjadł w końcu kolację…  
\- Bucky ma kod do warsztatu? - Clint uniósł brwi. - I robi Tony’emu kanapki?  
\- No właśnie. - Natasza wywróciła oczami. - Subtelność bomby atomowej, co nie?  
\- Ile to trwa?  
\- Odkąd Tony rozstał się z Pepper, Bucky wdzięcznie przejął jej funkcję przypominania mu o posiłkach. Ostatecznie, czemu nie? Obaj są tak pochrzanieni, że nikt inny by tego nie wytrzymał.  
\- Pochrzanieni? Winter zabił jego rodziców.  
\- Jeśli Tony zdołał to przepracować, my tym bardziej możemy. Krzywdy nikomu nie zrobią, co najwyżej sobie nawzajem, ale zdaje się, że to koszt wliczony w cenę. Odrobina szczęścia w tym popieprzonym świecie – kto może prosić o więcej?

Clint nabrał zwyczaju schodzenia do kuchni zawsze, gdy tylko samotność stawała się zbyt przytłaczająca. Kiedy mieszkał jeszcze z Laurą i dziećmi, nigdy nie otaczała go cisza. Wieloosobowa rodzina nie była cicha i nie dawała luksusu samotności; samotności, która stawała się udręką, kiedy była wymuszona. Nie umiał szukać towarzystwa innych, bo do tej pory nigdy nie musiał. Nie potrafił tak po prostu wejść do jednego z pokojów wspólnych, gdzie przebywali wszyscy, albo zejść do sali bilardowej czy kinowej, gdzie też czasem ktoś był – czuł się niezręczny, niepotrzebny i tak niewdrożony w to ich wspólne życie, jakby stale przeszkadzał.  
Kiedy więc szedł do kuchni, po jakimś czasie znajdowali go sami. Przychodził Tony, zaparzyć sobie kawę, Natasza pomagała Bruce’owi piec ciastka – to było tajemnicą, jak obdarzona znakomitą pamięcią kobieta-szpieg i wybitny naukowiec z dwoma doktoratami, byli w stanie tak kompletnie zepsuć każdy, nawet najprostszy przepis i zawsze spalić te ciastka na węgiel – Clint podejrzewał, że jako słodkie pocieszenie znikały potem wcześniej wzgardzone Oreo – zjawiał się Bucky, wpatrzony w kolejnego e-booka, Sam i Thor rozmawiali o tym, jak dobrze jest latać, Steve ciągnął za resztą, jako istota współzależna i nie trzeba było wiele czasu by odkryć, że nikt z Avengersów nie lubił być sam, i że ta ich formacja, dziwna, niespodziewana i stworzona na mocy przypadku i Nicka Fury’ego – była dla nich czymś na kształt rodziny, której nikt z nich nie miał. Nikt poza Clintem, który wciąż nie mógł przeboleć straty własnej - i nikt poza Peterem Parkerem, który pojawił się pewnego dnia na kolacji, a potem po prostu został, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wskazówka zegara znacznie już minęła północ.  
\- Peter – ocknął się Tony, który do tej pory pił swoją kawę i myślał nad czymś intensywnie, tak pochłonięty tematem, że nie zauważył nawet, jak oparł się o ramię Bucky’ego – ani tego, że Bucky nawet nie drgnął, wpatrując się tylko błogo w jego ciemne włosy – patrz, która godzina. May mnie udusi, jeśli natychmiast nie wrócisz do domu. Happy cię odwiezie… - urwał nagle i wszyscy próbowali teraz udawać, że nie zauważyli tego, jak wyprostował się, ściągając brwi w krótkim wyrazie bólu i jak zesztywniał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Happy nie może nikogo odwieźć, bo Happy był teraz mężem Pepper i że Pepper prawdopodobnie nie byłaby zbyt szczęśliwa, gdyby spróbował. Bucky trącił go delikatnie w bok i Tony odetchnął głęboko, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech. - Mój błąd, siła przyzwyczajeń. Cóż, taksówka cię odwiezie, nie będziesz łaził po budynkach w środku nocy.  
\- A gdybym tak – wymamrotał Peter i Clint uświadomił sobie, że poza przywitaniem był to pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle się dzisiaj odezwał, wyjątkowo jak na siebie cichy – a gdybym tak tu został?  
\- Na noc?  
\- W ogóle. - Peter posłał mu uparte spojrzenie i Tony nieświadomie pokręcił głową. - Panie Stark, proszę! Musi pan zrozumieć, ciotka nie jest bezpieczna, kiedy wracam do niej do domu! Do tej pory udawało mi się ukrywać i nikt nie wie, kim jestem, ale mówiłem panu, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Gubię go, albo tak mi się wydaje, ale co, jeśli któregoś dnia za mną trafi?  
\- Rozumiem twoje argumenty, dzieciaku, ale jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Jesteś niepełnoletni, May jest twoim prawnym opiekunem, jeśli zgłosi jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia, będę musiał się tłumaczyć, że cię porwałem. Mam fatalną opinię, dziękuję bardzo – ale uprowadzenie nieletniego to już zupełnie inny kaliber. Za duży nawet jak na mnie.  
\- Nie musi mnie pan uprowadzać! Znaczy, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby mnie pan uprowadził! Nie, zaraz, to nie jest to, co chciałem powiedzieć. - Peter schował czerwoną twarz w dłoniach, kiedy wokół rozległy się ciche śmieszki. - O boże, długo będziecie mnie tym dręczyć, prawda?  
\- Jeśli czas trwania kpin jest proporcjonalny do rozmiaru wpadki, to nie, nie ma szans, będziemy ci to wypominać co najmniej do Wielkanocy. - Natasza zmierzwiła mu włosy, mimo że Peter robił wszystko, żeby uniknąć jej ręki.  
Clint zmarszczył brwi. Z jakiegoś powodu nie podobało mu się, jak próbowała zawstydzić tego chłopaka. Może dlatego, że jego córka była zaledwie kilka lat młodsza niż ten dzieciak, a już każdy, najmniej nawet złośliwy przytyk, odbierała jako upokarzającą zniewagę. To nie było tak, że nikt nie wiedział o tym, że Parker się kocha w Tonym i pewnie nawet fantazjuje o tym, jak to by było mieć go w łóżku – ale hej, byli chyba wystarczająco dorośli, żeby się z niego z tego powodu nie nabijać.  
\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z ciotką? - Kiedy się odezwał, Peter przez chwilę wydawał się zagubiony – dopiero, gdy na niego spojrzał, Clint uświadomił sobie, że były to prawdopodobnie pierwsze słowa, jakie powiedział bezpośrednio do niego kiedykolwiek. - Może gdybyś opowiedział jej o swoich obawach?  
\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? - Peter westchnął, po czym znowu zmieszał się, tak samo nieszczęśliwy, jak wcześniej. - To jest, proszę pana. Panie Barton.  
\- Mów mi Clint. - Clint machnął ręką, bo kiedy ktoś mówił „panie Barton” prawie czuł, jak ukradkiem dopada go artretyzm, podagra i zaćma. Czy podagra to było to samo co artretyzm, tylko pod inną nazwą? Nie wiedział i miał nadzieję jeszcze przez długi czas nie musieć się tym przejmować. - I co ona na to?  
\- Clint, dzięki. - Peter uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i natychmiast znowu spochmurniał. - Powiedziała mi, że jeśli ja się nie boję być Spidermanem, to ona się nie boi być moją ciotką.  
Clint pomyślał, że nie dość, że było to szalenie nierozsądne, to jeszcze przypominało emocjonalny szantaż. Jak Laura, gdy żaliła się, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie o jej istnieniu i o tym, że Hawkeye ma żonę. Kiedyś nawet powiedziała coś podobnego – że jeśli on się nie boi walczyć, to ona nie boi się także i Clint próbował wyjaśnić jej, czemu to się różni – ale osiągnął tylko to, że obraziła się, gdy nazwał ją słabszą i musiał spać na kanapie. Clint nienawidził tamtej kanapy, była niewygodna i zawsze jakaś sprężyna wbijała mu się w plecy. Przypuszczał, że właśnie dlatego Laura nie zdecydowała się nigdy na jej wymianę – nawet teraz, w czasie swoich co weekendowych wizyt, musiał spać na niej także. Chciała go ukarać, nawet, jeśli robiła to nieświadomie.  
\- Barton, nie zachęcaj go. - Tony pokręcił głową. - Obiecałem May, że zrobię wszystko, żeby żył tak normalnie, jak to jest tylko możliwe. Jeśli wprowadzi się tutaj, równie dobrze może od razu dołączyć do Avengersów.  
\- A to by było złe, bo? - Peter poruszył się na swoim miejscu i Tony spojrzał na niego, zbity z tropu. - Wiem, że sam nie chciałem, ale teraz… to nieuniknione, panie Stark i pan wie, że mam rację.  
\- Jesteś za młody, Parker i to powinien być koniec tej dyskusji.  
\- Może i jestem młody, ale nie jestem głupi. Jestem świadomy ryzyka i potrafię je oszacować. Kapitan Ameryka i sierżant Barnes też byli młodzi, kiedy zaczęła się wojna!  
\- Miałem dwadzieścia dwa lata, kiedy się zaciągnąłem. - Steve uśmiechnął się niemal przepraszająco. - Przykro mi, Peter, ale zgadzam się z Tonym. Jesteś stanowczo za młody, żeby się narażać.  
\- I mając moje moce, potrafiąc to, co potrafię, mam siedzieć z boku i nie reagować, kiedy mógłbym – wiem, że bym mógł! - pomóc? - Peter spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, chociaż zwykle był tak podekscytowany tym, że stoi przed nim prawdziwy Steve Rogers, że prawie się jąkał.  
Clint pomyślał, że miał czternaście lat, kiedy dołączył do Circus of Crime. Potem pomyślał o tym, że to o rok mniej, niż miała teraz jego córka i potarł dłonią czoło.  
\- Mogę iść za tobą, jak wracasz do domu ciotki – zaproponował. - Jestem szybki i potrafię być niewidoczny. Jeśli ktokolwiek cię śledzi, dowiem się o tym. Drugą opcją byłoby sprowadzenie twojej ciotki May tutaj, ale domyślam się, że nie byłaby tym zachwycona.  
\- Mówi, że lubi swoje życie. - Peter patrzył na niego z nadzieją. - Agencie… eee, Clint, naprawdę? Mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić?  
\- Jasne. Będę za tobą kilka razy po akcjach. Jeśli kogoś zauważę, dorwiemy go.  
\- A jeśli nie, do końca życia będziesz mi wypominał paranoję? - Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyraźnie się ożywił. - Super. Dzięki. Podoba mi się ta opcja. Kiedy możemy zacząć?  
\- Dzisiaj? - Clint wstał. - Pójdę tylko po swój łuk i możemy iść. Jak zwykle wracasz do domu?

Okazało się, że Spiderman zwykle wracał do domu dziwaczną trasą, w większości złożoną z czegoś, co przypominało parkour, huśtanie się na dużej ilości sieci i niespełnione fantazje samobójcy, ale Clintowi udało się dotrzymać mu kroku.  
\- Wow, człowieku, to niesamowite! - Słyszał głos Petera w bezprzewodowej słuchawce, która tkwiła w jego uchu. - Jakim cudem nadążasz? A teraz? Powinieneś dawno połamać sobie nogi!  
\- Błagam, młody, robiłem to, zanim ty nauczyłeś się chodzić. - Clint sprawnie zeskoczył z dachu budynku na drugi, po czym przylgnął do ściany, obserwując zwinną sylwetkę chłopaka, który bez żadnego wysiłku dostał się nagle dwa piętra wyżej. - Teraz to ty powinieneś skręcić sobie kark.  
\- A ty nie powinieneś móc mnie z tej odległości w ogóle widzieć!  
\- A wydawało ci się, że dlaczego mówią na mnie Hawkeye, bo mam ładne oczy? - zakpił Clint i podążył za nim, niewidoczny, kiedy wydawał się znajdywać każdy cień i być dalszym przedłużeniem ciemności nad miastem.  
\- Nie… to znaczy nie, żebym uważał, że masz brzydkie oczy! - Peter znowu zajęczał, jak zwykle, kiedy powiedział coś szybciej, zanim nad tym pomyślał. - To niesamowite, jaki mam talent do robienia z siebie idioty w waszym towarzystwie.  
\- Potraktuję to jako komplement. - Clint zaśmiał się. Czuł się zmuszony do wysiłku i tak bardzo przez to _żywy_ \- krew szybciej krążyła mu w żyłach, apatia odeszła, zastąpiona wyzwaniem. - I mam też jeden dla ciebie: niełatwo za tobą nadążyć.  
\- Prawie nikomu się to nie udaje. - Peter wykonał lekki, niemal niewidoczny ruch dłonią, kiedy znalazł się na dachu budynku, w którym mieszkał. - Dzięki, Clint. Powiedziałbym, że będę myślał o tobie dziękczynnie przed snem, ale chyba dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od dawna rzucę się na łóżko i zasnę.  
\- Zawsze możesz śnić o mnie. - Clint uświadomił sobie co powiedział, kiedy Peter nie odpowiadał zbyt długo – spojrzał w jego stronę i zobaczył tylko odartą z wyrazu maskę z pustymi, białymi oczami i bez ust. To był jeden z tych głupich, pozbawionych znaczenia tekstów, jakimi często przerzucał się podczas akcji z Nat czy z Samem; ale oni zawsze odpowiadali mu od razu, tak samo zaczepnie. Nikt nie milczał tak długo, jak Peter. - Dobra, dzieciaku – odchrząknął, starając się pokonać zmieszanie, zły na siebie. - Ja spadam.  
\- Dziękuję – usłyszał jeszcze. Peter ściągnął maskę dopiero, kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju. Upchnął cały kostium w kryjówce pod sufitem i stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, wpatrując się w pustą ulicę. Co to, do diabła, było? Dlaczego Clint się tak speszył? Powoli na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz buntu.  
\- Widzi we mnie dzieciaka – oznajmił swojemu odbiciu, kiedy mył w łazience zęby. - A ja mu prawie powiedziałem, że podobają mi się jego oczy. Jezu, Parker. - Wypluł pastę do zlewu i wypłukał usta, a potem wrócił do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko, chowając twarz w poduszce. - Tak to ty im na pewno nie udowodnisz, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem, jak się ciągle będziesz zachowywał, jak głupi bachor. 

cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Cześć. - Tony na jego widok uniósł w górę kartonik z mlekiem do kawy. - Chcesz trochę?  
\- Kawy czy mleka? Dawaj. - Clint usiadł na wysokim stołku, opierając nogi na blacie i sięgnął do papierowej torby z jedzeniem na wynos, które kupił po drodze. - Odstawiłem Parkera. Nic podejrzanego. Mogę z nim jeszcze jakiś czas wracać. To najlepszy trening, jaki miałem od dawna. Będę spał dzisiaj jak dziecko.  
\- Po mojej kawie? Marne szanse. Chodź lepiej do sali kinowej. Będziemy oglądać filmiki propagandowe z Capem.  
\- Deklamujący do rytmu Steve i tańczące wokół niego dziewczęta? - Clint w dwóch gryzach rozprawił się z hamburgerem i sięgnął po frytki. - Co zrobił, żeby na to zasłużyć?  
\- Zdaje się, że poszło o jakieś panienki, które spotkali w tym barze. Sam i Thor byli na dobrej drodze, żeby zaprosić je na noc, ale Steve zaczął z nimi rozmawiać i zasunął im gadkę o tym, że są wspaniałymi, wartościowymi, młodymi kobietami…  
\- Wiem, dokąd to zmierza. O nie.  
\- O tak, dodał coś o szacunku do samych siebie i zapewnił je, że zasługują na coś więcej, a Bruce opłacił im taksówkę, żeby wróciły bezpiecznie. Tym samym Cap i Banner skończyli z nabazgranymi szminkami numerami telefonów, a Sam i Thor wciąż próbują zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło. To co, idziesz?  
\- Nie umniejszając twojej kawie, Tones, jestem zmęczony.  
\- Nie umniejszając twoim zdolnościom wciskania kitu, jesteś w tym beznadziejny. Nie możesz stale unikać ludzi tylko dlatego, że niektórzy z nich ci dali po dupie. Chodź ze mną, bo inaczej naślę na ciebie Rogersa z jego misją zbawiania świata, albo Thora, który lubuje się w pocieszaniu strapionych.  
\- Tony…  
\- Popcorn czy orzeszki?  
\- Popcorn. - Poddał się Clint i dostał kuksańca w bok.  
\- Dobry wybór. W obu kwestiach. Kukurydza korzystnie wpływa na zdrowie, bo ma dużo błonnika i polifenoli, a sam nikt nie może być za długo, bo to korzystnie nie działa na nic. Weź piwo z lodówki. Założę się, że tamten sześciopak już poszedł.  
\- A piwo korzystnie wpływa na…?  
\- No socjalizację. Chodź i nie truj.  
Clint poszedł. Kiedy wrócił do zajmowanego przez siebie pokoju, w którego rogu wciąż stały pełne popękanych filiżanek pudła, dochodziła czwarta nad ranem. Kawa Tony’ego już dawno przestała działać i faktycznie, miał rację – bo kiedy się tylko położył, spał prawie do południa, mocnym snem bez koszmarów i śnił o skakaniu między budynkami, pościgach i pogoni. 

Kiedy mieszkał jeszcze z Laurą i dziećmi, był stale zajęty. Pomiędzy byciem w Avengersach a byciem mężem, ojcem i właścicielem niedużego gospodarstwa, czas wolny był wyczekiwanym i celebrowanym luksusem – teraz miał go za dużo. Kiedy nie mieli akcji, kładł się późno i wstawał dopiero koło południa, oglądał w telewizji niekończące się seriale, a większą część dnia wypełniały mu rozważania, co dziś zamówić na obiad i czy woli chińszczyznę, czy może zwykłą pizzę. W gospodarstwie ciągle coś wymagało uwagi albo naprawy – w Wieży Tony większość rzeczy naprawiał sam, albo z pomocą swoich bootów, a czego naprawiać mu się nie chciało, wymieniał od razu na nowe.   
\- Tones ma za dużo pieniędzy – powiedział Clint pewnego dnia, kiedy razem z Buckym obserwowali, jak powoli, drogą wijącą się klifem, zjeżdża w dół kilka ciężarówek, wypakowanych elektroniką. - Przecież to był całkiem nowy sprzęt. Jeszcze by mu posłużył.  
\- To był zupełnie nowy sprzęt, tylko bez plomb ochronnych. - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - A teraz posłuży świetlicom środowiskowym i ośrodkom socjoterapeutycznym. Tony mówi, że jemu nie ubędzie, oni z zakupu nowych komputerów musieliby się rozliczać. Każdy wygrywa.  
\- Dobra, załapałem, ma serce równie wielkie jak konto w banku. I tak ma za dużo forsy.  
\- Ty za to masz za dużo wolnego czasu, Barton. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, inaczej zanudzisz się tu na śmierć. - Bucky spojrzał na zegarek i klepnął go w ramię. - Muszę lecieć.  
\- Gdzie? - Clint zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dopiero teraz uderzyło go, że Bucky istotnie wychodził zwykle koło dziesiątej i wracał dopiero wieczorami. Jak i większość z drużyny – z konsternacją uświadomił sobie, że czasem poza nim i Dummym, w Wieży całymi dniami nie było nikogo. - W ogóle gdzie u diabła wy wszyscy chodzicie?  
Natasza prowadziła kursy samoobrony i walki wręcz dla kobiet. Bruce wykładał na uniwersytecie i przymierzał się do zrobienia trzeciego doktoratu. Steve razem z Samem zaangażowali się w pomoc weteranom wojennym, Tony dzielił swój czas pomiędzy Stark Industries, pracę w warsztacie i promowanie nowych wynalazków na kolejnych galach a bywanie na setkach imprez dobroczynnych, od których się wymigiwał jak umiał, a Bucky… Clint parzył na niego pytająco. Nie zastanawiał się do tej pory, co Bucky robi teraz, kiedy ma w końcu coś na kształt normalnego życia, ale gdyby go ktoś zapytał, stwierdziłby pewnie, że tak jak on dużo śpi i jeszcze więcej pije, pochłaniając w międzyczasie całą masę książek. Bucky wywrócił oczami, kiedy mu to powiedział.   
\- Zapisałem się na kursy wieczorowe – powiedział, zakładając kurtkę. - Bruce załatwił mi semestr u siebie na uniwersytecie. Poza tym razem z Tonym działamy w departamencie do spraw weteranów. Hospitalizacja, przepychanki z bankami na temat finansowania pożyczek na zakup domu czy gospodarstwa – wiem coś o tym, jak to jest, kiedy skądś wracasz i nie masz się gdzie podziać. Mamy zintegrowany program świadczeń, ale… co tak patrzysz?  
\- Bo nie miałem pojęcia, że, uh…  
\- Że poza byciem w Avengers coś robimy? - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - A co, mamy tu siedzieć, snuć się z kąta w kąt i myśleć o rzezi w Sokovii? Ogarnij się, Barton, i wymyśl coś dla siebie.  
\- Co miałbym robić?  
\- Poproś Fury’ego, to znajdzie ci od razu z dziesięć tysięcy zajęć.  
\- Mam dosyć S.H.I.E.L.D. na co dzień.  
\- To się nie ograniczaj. Z twoimi zdolnościami? FBI, CIA, zwykła policja nowojorska. Znajdziesz coś innego.  
To było cholernie frustrujące, że nawet były skrytobójca, któremu wyprali mózg, żeby zabijał na życzenie, odnajdywał się w tym świecie lepiej od niego. 

Nie potrafił się zmobilizować, by „coś dla siebie” znaleźć, kiedy nie był nawet pewien, czego miałby właściwie szukać. W końcu uległ namowom Nataszy i zgodził się prowadzić zajęcia na strzelnicy wojskowej, co zajmowało mu od trzech do pięciu godzin dziennie. Czasem spotykał się z dziećmi, kilka razy dołączyła do nich nawet Laura. Często przesiadywał sam w parku.   
\- Właściwie wieczorami zajmujesz się mną, to powinno ci się wliczać do pracy na pół etatu – powiedział Peter, kiedy rozmawiał z nim o tym wieczorem. Zwinnie zeskoczył z wysokiego gzymsu i przez chwilę wisiał głową w dół, przyglądając mu się z drugiego końca budynku. Clint wymownym gestem popukał się w czoło.  
\- Przestań się głupio śmiać pod tą maską.  
\- Ale to jest zabawne, że nie możesz przywyknąć, kiedy tak robię. Wiesz, że niektóre pająki wręcz preferują tryb życia z głową w dół?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że jak robią za żywe wahadła, to mogą oszczędzać energię. Jedyny powód.   
\- A od kiedy ty się interesujesz arachnologią?  
\- Od kiedy wieczorami zajmuję się niańczeniem ciebie. Tony powinien mi za to płacić.  
\- Jestem pewien, że pan Stark… - Peter nagle urwał i Clint spojrzał zaalarmowany w kiego kierunku. Spiderman nie wisiał już do góry nogami, ale tkwił na dachu lekko wyprostowany, z rękami ciasno ułożonymi przy bokach. Cała jego sylwetka krzyczała o napiętej czujności.  
\- Parker – powiedział nagląco. - Masz coś? Mów do mnie. Póki masz na sobie kostium, nikt cię na zewnątrz nie słyszy.  
\- Ktoś jest w budynku przy Lincoln Street, trzynaste piętro, nieużywana wina towarowa.  
\- Ten sam, którego widzieliśmy od dwóch przecznic?  
\- Ten sam. Dobry pomysł z tym rutynowym zatrzymywaniem się na tym dachu, musiał mnie faktycznie obserwować. Ma ze sobą podłużną, wąską torbę. Charakterystyczna. Kilka razy widziałem taką u ciebie. Przy okazji, pozbyłeś się już tego filiżankowego dramatu z pokoju? Bo jest taka japońska sztuka klejenia porcelany, używasz laki i sproszkowanych metali szlachetnych, jak złota czy platyny, nazywa się kintsugi…  
\- Peter!  
\- Dobra. Na moje oko karabinek snajperski. Nie wierzę. Gość chce mnie totalnie zastrzelić!  
\- Nie na mojej warcie, dzieciaku. Zostań tam i udawaj, że coś robisz.  
\- Natasza przecież dzisiaj nie da rady tu przyjść. Co mam robić na pustym dachu o drugiej w nocy?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, improwizuj. Idę za nim, powinienem go dopaść za maksymalnie pięć minut. Gdzie jest?  
\- Dojeżdża do dwudziestego piętra. Zanim się rozstawi… mam udawać, że wiążę buta? Ten kostium nawet nie ma butów!  
\- Podziwiaj panoramę miasta – zaproponował Clint. Poruszał się tak szybko, jak to było tylko możliwe. - Wracając do tego kintsugi…  
\- Teraz to próbujesz mnie tylko zagadywać, żebym nie był zdenerwowany.  
\- Działa?  
\- Nie bardzo. Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że mnie na twojej warcie nie zastrzeli? Możesz sobie być najlepszym na świecie snajperem, ale co, trafisz w już wystrzeloną kulę?  
\- Peter. Nie panikuj. Dobrze wiesz, że przy tym, co Tony wpakował w twój kombinezon, na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent jest odporny na kule.  
\- Panikuję przez ten jeden procent. Nawet nie zdążyłem zdać pracy semestralnej, umrę z wykształceniem podstawowym. Miałem się umówić z MJ. Do diabła, umrę jako prawiczek.  
\- Nie umrzesz jako prawiczek…  
\- Na twojej warcie? - Peter wciął mu się w słowo i Clint mimo wszystko parsknął śmiechem. - Brzmi zachęcająco, obiecujesz?  
\- Jakby mi nie ulżyło, że się przestałeś jąkać na każdy głupi tekst, tak teraz to już się stajesz zbyt bezczelny. Nie tak cię wychowałem.  
\- To wszystko wina Nataszy. Ta kobieta ma grzech w ustach. Jezu, totalnie jej to powiesz, prawda? Melduję, że nasz przyjaciel dotarł na dach. O cholera, Clint, miałeś rację, zajmuje stanowisko przy wyłomie.  
Kilka dni temu Clint sprawdził całą trasę, jaką Peter wracał zwykle do domu. Zauważył i zanotował sobie każde miejsce, które byłoby dobre do oddania strzału czy zastawienia pułapki. Nie było ich wiele, w tej okolicy szczyty budynków były zbyt wysokie i nieregularne, ale kilka udało mu się wyodrębnić. Do tego była rutyna tych powrotów, kiedy Peter zawsze koło drugiej spotykał się właśnie tutaj z Nataszą albo z Rhodeyem – rozmawiali przez chwilę, po czym się rozchodzili. Clint obserwował z daleka. Tajemniczego mężczyznę po raz pierwszy zauważył przedwczoraj – wczoraj upewnił się, że śledził Petera. Dzisiaj zamierzał dowiedzieć się dlaczego. Karabinek snajperski, jaki miał facet ze sobą, nie wróżył niczego dobrego i Clint zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie wezwać kogoś z drużyny, ale Steve i Sam rozpracowywali kartel narkotykowy gdzieś w Oregonie, Natasza inwigilowała kogoś z ambasady rosyjskiej, a Tony po południu mocno oberwał, kiedy odpowiedzieli na zgłoszenie o napadzie na bank i okazało się, że tamci przyprowadzili własne roboty; i Clint nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Bucky był specjalnie zadowolony, gdyby miał ich wezwać, zwłaszcza, że sam miał do wyleczenia kilka złamanych kości w ciele.   
\- Clint, jesteś tam? - Głos Petera był na granicy paniki. - Tu niedaleko migdali się na dachu jakaś parka. Mogą przypadkowo oberwać, jak zaczniecie strzelać.  
\- Zaraz go zdejmę. Dam ci znać, jak będzie bezpiecznie, upewnij się, że nic im nie jest i przyjdź tu wtedy od razu. Zobaczymy, kim jest twój wielbiciel. Dobra, teraz znikam na chwilę, muszę zachować ciszę, a ja nie mam wypasionego kostiumu z maską.  
\- Uwa…  
\- Nie mów mi, żebym uważał, dzieciaku, to tylko przynosi pecha.

cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nie wierzę. Facet, który próbował mnie zabić, to pieprzony fotoreporter?  
\- Nie próbował cię zabić, tylko chciał zrobić ci wyraźne zdjęcie. Najlepiej jak ściągasz maskę. - Clint skinął głową w kierunku stojącego pod ścianą mężczyzny. Wyglądał na oszołomionego, kiedy z przestrachem wodził między nimi wzrokiem. - Ten twój karabinek snajperski to aparat z teleobiektywem.  
\- Zniszczony – zaczął fotoreporter i zamilkł gwałtownie, kiedy Clint rzucił mu ciężkie spojrzenie. - Dobra. Już nic nie mówię. Ale to zamach na wolność prasy.  
\- Żebym ja się na ciebie nie zamachnął – poradził mu Clint. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłem cię zrzucić z dachu? Co to za głupi pomysł, śledzić Spidermana?  
\- Nikt nie wie, kim on jest! Gdyby udało mi się zrobić jedno zdjęcie bez maski… może chociaż zapozujecie mi razem? W ramach rekompensaty? Mam aparat w telefonie.  
\- Nie przeginaj – poradził mu Clint. - Wyślij rachunek za sprzęt na adres Starka. Jego prawnicy na pewno chętnie porozmawiają z tobą na temat wolności słowa i przywilejów dla prasy.  
\- To trochę rozczarowujące, że zamiast zamachu na moje życie ktoś planował cyknąć mi fotkę. - Peter westchnął ciężko, kiedy udało im się pozbyć zestresowanego faceta, którym umknął, unosząc ze sobą zniszczony aparat. - Natasza nie da mi żyć, jak się o tym dowie.  
\- Ja nic jej nie powiem. - Clint wyszarpnął strzałę w podartego futerału, który wciąż był przyszpilony do ściany.  
\- Już mamy swoje małe tajemnice? - Peter klasnął w dłonie i Clint wywrócił oczami, powstrzymując ochotę, by ściągnąć mu tę głupią maskę. To było cholernie irytujące, że nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy i szerokiego uśmiechu, który – był pewien! - się na niej malował. - Co tak pika?  
\- Nadajnik z urządzeniem śledzącym. - Clint wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni nieduże urządzenie namierzające i sprawdził coś na ekranie. - Podrzuciłem mu pluskwę.  
\- Temu dziennikarzynie? Po co?  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że nie powinien móc za tobą nadążyć. Jak na zwykłego fotoreportera ma zaskakującą wprawę w skakaniu po dachach.  
\- Z tymi wszystkimi celebrytami? - Peter patrzył wprost na niego i Clinta naprawdę rozpraszało to, jak bardzo przez maskę jego twarz jest pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. - Czy ja wiem? Mają wysokie płoty. Jakby chciał zrobić panu Starkowi zdjęcie, to by się musiał całkiem porządnie naskakać.  
\- Jakby chciał zrobić Tony’emu zdjęcie, to wystarczyłoby pokazać mu aparat, a on by się od razu firmowo uśmiechnął. Pozowanie do zdjęć wyssał z mlekiem matki. À propos Tony’ego, powinienem wracać.  
\- Dasz mi znać? Jak się czuje? - Peter ściągnął w końcu maskę i Clinta jak zwykle uderzyło to, jaki jest młody. Kiedy był w pełnym kostiumie, łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, że chłopak ma dopiero siedemnaście lat.  
\- Sam nie możesz go spytać?  
\- Bucky mnie przeraża. - Peter spojrzał na niego spode łba, kiedy Clint zaczął się śmiać. - Śmiej się, ale on jest naprawdę straszny. Jak ostatnio chciałem zapytać o jedno sprzężenie neuronowe, kazał Jarvisowi dowiedzieć się, czy jestem umierający, że interwencja pana Starka jest konieczna o czwartej nad ranem. No, nie była.  
Clint pomyślał, jak dziwne i nienaturalne wydawało się to, że Peter wciąż nazywał Tony’ego „panem Starkiem”, kiedy o wszystkich innych mówił już po imieniu. Przez chwilę chciał o to spytać, ale potem pomyślał, że to pewnie Tony – zauważył, bo jak miał niby nie, niemal szczenięcą admirację dzieciaka i chciał go trzymać na dystans.   
\- Wygląda na to, że nasz przyjaciel istotnie poszedł do domu, jak mówił – zmienił temat, spoglądając kolejny raz na migający ekran i schował lokalizator. - Będę go miał na wszelki wypadek na oku. Dobranoc, pajęczaku, postaraj się już bez przeszkód pokonać te kilka przecznic i dotrzeć do domu.  
\- Siemasz, Clint. Dzięki. - Peter zasalutował mu, naciągnął maskę – przez chwilę jeszcze kołysał się na jeden ze swoich lin w ten mrożący krew w żyłach sposób, który sprawiał, że Clint miał serce w gardle, a przecież dorastał w rodzinie cholernych cyrkowców – a potem zniknął, przerzucając nogi przez krawędź dachu i znikając w powietrzu. Clint prychnął pod nosem. To naprawdę był jeszcze Spiderboy i popisywał się strasznie.

\- Cześć. - Bucky wszedł do kuchni, robiąc kolejnych kilka kroków w stronę ekspresu do kawy, zanim zorientował się, że dzbanek świeżo zaparzonej stoi już na blacie. Popatrzył na niego z takim zdziwieniem, jakby przez noc dorobili się tu prawdziwej plantacji i przeniósł wzrok na Clinta. - Dochodzi ósma rano, a ty już nie śpisz? Co się stało, Barton, odnalazłeś cel w życiu?  
\- Czasem sprawiasz, że mam ochotę cię kopnąć. - Clint popchnął w jego stronę pusty kubek i zaprotestował, kiedy Bucky zaborczo przysunął sobie cały dzbanek. - Ej! Nie parzyłem jej tylko dla ciebie.  
\- Mogę ci trochę nalać. - Bucky nalał mu jedną trzecią kubka i uśmiechnął się z fałszywą niewinnością. - Proszę. Szczęśliwy?  
\- Łaskawco – burknął Clint. - Dajesz mi mojej własnej kawy. Jak ci się odwdzięczę?  
\- Dasz dzisiaj spokój Tony’emu i zastąpisz go na jednym spotkaniu w departamencie. Mamy na dzisiaj zaplanowaną rozmowę z przedstawicielami kilku resortów, potrzebny jest ktoś, kto rzeczowo opowie o tym, jak ciężko jest wrócić do normalnego życia, kiedy się prawie całe było w wojsku.  
\- Ja? - zdziwił się Clint. - Odbiło ci. Ja nie umiem przemawiać. Nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem w tym beznadziejny. Tones ma wprawę w takich rzeczach i…  
\- Tony ma do zrośnięcia dwa pęknięte żebra i jest pod opieką lekarzy, którzy kilka godzin walczyli o to, by zatamować mu krwotok wewnętrzny - wycedził Bucky, spoglądając na niego wrogo i Clint odruchowo się cofnął. - Mieszkamy w jego domu i pijemy jego kawę, do diabła, Barton, bierz dupę w troki i okaż człowiekowi trochę wdzięczności, przydając się, jak cię potrzebuje. Walczysz z najeźdźcami z kosmosu i na co dzień ścigasz superzłoczyńców, nie wmówisz mi, że przeraża cię kilku urzędników państwowych.  
\- A żebyś wiedział. - Clint wstał, bo to była z góry przegrana sprawa. - I pewnie jeszcze każesz mi założyć garnitur.  
\- Czytasz mi w myślach. Odpowiedni czeka już przygotowany w twoim pokoju.  
\- To jest terror, Barnes. W trybie matki kwoki jesteś gorszy, niż armia Chitauri.  
\- Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś krawat?

Sierżant James Buchanan Barnes wyglądał zabójczo w wojskowym mundurze. Był dokładnie ogolony, miał modnie ścięte włosy i Clint oglądał go sobie w milczeniu przez całą drogę, którą mieli do przebycia, odkąd wyjechali z Wieży.   
\- A więc fryzjer, Buchanan, co? - zagaił i Bucky zmroził go spojrzeniem, po czym znowu skierował wzrok na drogę. - Nic nie mówię. Tylko ten, no, kiedy się nauczyłeś kierować?  
\- Osiemdziesiąt lat temu - mruknął Bucky. - Tony zadbał o to, żebym odnowił prawo jazdy.  
\- Oczywiście, że Tony o to zadbał. Spędzacie razem dużo czasu, prawda?  
\- Barton, tobie naprawdę chyba dawno nikt porządnie nie przywalił.  
\- Jakim cudem agencyjny psycholog wystawił ci opinię zdolnego do czynnej służby? Masz cholerne problemy z kontrolowaniem agresji, stary, naprawdę.  
\- Dziwnie wzrastają mi w twoim towarzystwie. Jak było wczoraj z Peterem?  
\- Jakiś gówniany fotoreporter. Tones może spodziewać się pozwu, bo całkiem możliwe, że rozwaliłem tamtemu aparat.  
\- Sam mógł go zniszczyć. Tak się czasem dzieje, kiedy śledzisz ludzi i skaczesz po dachach.  
\- No – potwierdził Clint, zakładając ręce za głowę. - To samo mu powiedziałem. Miałeś jakieś wieści od Steve’a?  
\- Sam pisał, że jutro wracają.  
\- Nat też jest w drodze. Dobrze. Lubię, jak wszyscy są na miejscu.  
Bucky pokiwał tylko głową. Nie wydawał się przytłoczony ani nowojorskim ruchem ulicznym w świecie, który podczas jego życia jeszcze nie istniał, ani potem, kiedy z żelazną logiką i racjonalnym spokojem wyjaśniał stanowisko w sprawie świadczeń z wypłacania rent dla weteranów. Dopiero, kiedy wracali z powrotem do Wieży, poluzował krawat i wyrwało mu się ciche westchnienie ulgi. Clint obserwował go uważnie.   
\- Nienawidzisz tego robić, co?  
\- Nienawidzę. - Bucky potrząsnął głową. - Cała idea proszenia się w ich imieniu o coś, co powinni za samą walkę w obronie własnego kraju mieć zapewnione od razu, jest ohydna. Ale ktoś musi to robić, a ten świat jest nieźle pochrzaniony. Dobrze wypadłeś, Barton. Ten argument o dofinansowaniu do gospodarstw rolnych w zamian za możliwość przekształcenia ich w biznes agroturystyczny był genialny. Nie wierzę, że nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wcześniej.  
\- Uroki mieszkania na wsi. - Clint zapatrzył się za okno i przełknął ciężko ślinę, kiedy poczucie porażki, spychane przez ostatni czas gdzieś na obrzeża świadomości, wróciło nagle i zaatakowało go z całą siłą. Jak bardzo było to ironiczne, że był w stanie z sukcesem walczyć dla innych o to, co sam niedawno stracił? Bucky poruszył się skrępowany i Clint pogroził mu pięścią. - Chwilowe rozczulanie się nad sobą, już okey, mam to pod kontrolą. Jak zaczniesz mnie pocieszać, to zepchnę cię z drogi.  
\- Tony by się ucieszył. To jego ulubiony wóz.   
\- Zauważyłeś? Tylko tobie pozwala go prowadzić.  
\- Słowo daję, Barton. - Bucky jęknął. - Ty masz jakieś życzenie śmierci, czy co?

Peter przesiadywał teraz w Wieży prawie codziennie i pewnie dlatego Clint z lekkim tylko zdziwieniem zarejestrował fakt, że siedział przy kuchennym stole o trzeciej rano i jadł płatki, popijając mlekiem pitym prosto z kartonu.   
\- Dopiero teraz mam chwilę, żeby coś zjeść – wymamrotał Peter. Kiedy na niego spojrzał, wydawał się prawie zasypiać na siedząco. - Nie masz pojęcia, jakie wyczerpujące potrafi być ganianie za bandą licealistów, którzy bawią się w młodzieżowy gang, wyrywający dziewczynom na ulicach torebki.  
\- Twoja ciotka wie, że tu jesteś?  
\- Nawet się zgodziła. - Peter ziewnął. Dojadł płatki, odsunął miskę i ułożył głowę na zgięciu łokcia, wyraźnie szykując się do drzemki. - Jak jej powiedziałem, gdzie jestem, to sama uznała, że nie ma sensu, żebym wracał przez pół miasta. Zwłaszcza, że za pięć godzin zaczynają mi się zajęcia laboratoryjne w firmie pana Starka. Pięć. Godzin. Czym jest moje życie?  
\- I zamierzasz spać przy kuchennym stole?  
\- Nie jestem uprzywilejowany. Nikt mi nie dał pokoju.  
\- To zajmij ten należący do Thora, póki go nie ma. Albo znajdź sobie jakiś, Jarvis na pewno cię poinformuje, jak akurat z tego nie będziesz mógł korzystać.  
\- Słusznie. - Peter podjął wysiłek i wstał, po czym potknął się, zamrugał i prawie wpadł na ścianę. Zatrzymał się jeszcze, zanim wyszedł, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia. - Zaraz, czekaj. Ja wiem, czemu jeszcze nie śpię, choć uważam za wysoce niesprawiedliwy fakt, że tak się stało i cholernie mocno kwestionuję teraz swoje wybory życiowe, ale co ty tu robisz o tej godzinie? _Mogłeś_ być teraz w łóżku. Straciłeś rozum, że z tego nie korzystasz? Z łóżka. Nie z rozumu.   
\- Nie mogę spać – zbył go Clint, wymownie potrząsając kartonem. - Zszedłem na dół, by podgrzać sobie gorącego mleka, ale ktoś wypił całe.  
\- Tak – zgodził się z nim Peter. - Podobno starsi ludzie tak mają, że z wiekiem potrzebują coraz mniej snu.  
\- Zejdź mi z oczu, Parker, bo ci następnym razem dodam do tego mleka maść na pająki.

Któregoś dnia Peter przytargał do jego pokoju spore pudło, wypełnione klejem do ceramiki, jakąś własnoręcznie stworzoną mieszanką laki i srebra, i zestaw narzędzi rzemieślniczych z kilkunastoma rodzajami pędzelków na czele.   
\- Chyba żartujesz – powiedział Clint na jego widok. Leżał na łóżku i czytał książkę, kiedy rzucono mu cały ten majdan na łóżko. - W ogóle nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole?  
\- Przerwa świąteczna. - Peter usiadł po turecku na materacu i przysunął sobie jedno z pudeł, wyciągając ze sterty filiżanek jedną, której ledwie trzymało się ucho.  
\- Nie mów, że zamierzasz je naprawiać.  
\- Mogę spróbować. A wy moglibyście mi pomóc. Te pudła stoją tu od wieków. Nie wmówisz mi, że ktoś się jeszcze łudzi, że zamierzacie je kiedyś wyrzucić.  
\- Nie sądzę – przyznał mu rację Clint. Odłożył książkę i usiadł koło niego, bezmyślnie obracając w palcach zniszczoną filiżankę. - Ale to robota głupiego, Petey. Co zamierzasz z tym potem zrobić, korzystać?  
\- Pomyślałem o świątecznym jarmarku. Moglibyście to sprzedawać. Całą drużyną, znaczy. Symbolika jest ważna, zwłaszcza, jak sami już robicie za symbole. I tak się na każde święta spotykacie z mieszkańcami. A dochód przeznaczyć na odbudowę miasta. Wciąż są tam rejony, gdzie poza gruzami nic nie zostało.  
\- Oszalałeś. Wyśmieją nas tylko. Nikt tego nie kupi.  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się, Clint. - Peter wydawał się uparty i patrzył na niego poważnie, z głową trochę przechyloną w bok i dziwnym, trudnym do określenia kolorem oczu, które wydawały się zmieniać w zależności od tego, jak na nie padało światło, i Clint nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej, śledząc te refleksy, zaintrygowany. - Może wy tego nie widzicie, skupieni tylko na tym, co wam nie wyszło, ale Avengersi są dla wielu ludzi szansą na coś nowego. Na to, że można coś naprawić. Nadzieją na to, że nawet z gruzów może kiedyś coś powstać.  
Clint odchrząknął, bo poczuł dławienie w gardle. Pomyślał o Laurze, która ostatnio znów pozwoliła mu, by został na kolacji. O synu, jak wciąż cieszył się, gdy go widział i o córce, która powiedziała mu, że rozumie i to, że się rozwiedli, to wcale nie znaczy, że przestali ją kochać. Pomyślał o reszcie drużyny i o tym, jak wciąż starała się być zajęta, o Buckym, który codziennie walczył z samym sobą, żeby nie dać się dopaść przeszłości, czekającej, żeby rozszarpać go na miliard kawałków wyrzutami sumienia, i sięgnął po jeden z pędzelków.   
\- Dobra, Parker – powiedział, ostrożnie wyławiając z pudła fragment odłamanego uszka. - Ale ostrzegam cię, że nigdy nie byłem najlepszy z plastyko-techniki.  
\- Jasne, Hawkeye – prychnął Peter, uważnie mieszając w pudełku jakąś tajemniczą mieszankę. Kiedy Clint nie patrzył, posłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, od razu pochylając się znowu nad swoją robotą. - Bo komu jak komu, ale naszemu drużynowego snajperowi to się faktycznie nic, tylko ręce cały czas trzęsą. Uważaj, żeby ci ktoś przypadkiem nie uwierzył.

cdn.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ktoś mi zechce powiedzieć – zaczął groźnym głosem Nick Fury – co tu się w ogóle stało?  
Nikt nie chciał.  
Natasza nadal czyściła sobie paznokcie, a Clint wpatrywał się sceptycznie w wentylator – system chłodzenia działał za głośno i doprowadzało go to do szału, bo pomyślał, że wystarczyło by pewnie wymienić ze dwie śrubki. Peter pokręcił się niespokojnie pod ciężkim spojrzeniem dyrektora S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Właściwie, dyrektorze, to nie do końca tak, jak wygląda...  
\- Jak wygląda, panie Parker? - Fury machnął gazetą i Peter skrzywił się, kiedy z pierwszej strony spojrzała na niego jego własna maska. - A więc wygląda to tak, że Spiederman, Hawkeye i Czarna Wdowa napadli na konwój rozwożących prezenty świąteczne mieszkańcom Nowego Jorku elfów. Na zdjęciach agent Barton, bohatersko kopiący Mikołaja prosto w brzuch. Romanov stoi obok i trzyma Renifera za pluszowe rogi. Wszystko na jednej z najbardziej ruchliwych ulic południowego Manhattanu. W samo południe. W samo południe!  
\- Ale dyrektorze…  
\- Przylepił pan siecią do ściany cholerną Śnieżynkę, panie Parker, niech się pan porządnie zastanowi, zanim coś powie.  
\- Oni oprócz cukierków rozprowadzali metamfetaminę!  
\- I żadne z was nie powiedziało o tym prasie! Przeciwnie, kiedy zbliżył się pan do dziennikarzy, agencie Barton, jeden z nich zaczął przed panem uciekać!  
\- Bo on próbował mnie śledzić kilka tygodni temu i Clint tylko…  
\- Panie Parker, czy został pan oficjalnie mianowany ich adwokatem? Czy agent Barton nagle ogłuchł, czy też jest ponad to, żeby mówić sam za siebie?  
\- A po co? - Clint wzruszył ramionami. - Już wydał pan wyrok i mnie osądził. Co bym nie powiedział, tego nie zmieni.  
\- Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby pan choć spróbował. Czasami mam wrażenie, że nie ceni pan naszej współpracy wystarczająco, agencie Barton.  
\- A ja mam czasami wrażenie, że szuka pan chłopca do bicia, a nie agenta, dyrektorze. - Clint wstał i sięgnął po swój kołczan. - Jeśli to wszystko, to chciałbym iść się umyć.  
\- Nie skończyłem…  
\- Wciąż mamy na sobie kryształki metamfetaminy, Fury. - Natasza polizała palec, zebrała nim kilka błyszczących drobinek i podsunęła dyrektorowi pod nos. - Chce pan spróbować?  
\- Czego chcę, to do końca dnia mieć na swoim biurku porządne, kompetentne raporty, które będę mógł przedstawić zarządowi – warknął Fury. - I tak nas już obserwują…  
\- To jakieś zboczenie? Że lubią patrzeć? - Natasza spojrzała na niego, otwierając szeroko niewinne oczy.  
\- Podglądactwo. - Clint pokiwał głową. - Paskudny fetysz.  
\- Saliromania do kompletu. - Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Odmiana sadyzmu. Polega na odczuwaniu podniecenia seksualnego przez zabrudzenie kogoś odrażającymi substancjami.  
\- Fuj, Parker, to ohydne - skrzywiła się Natasza.  
\- Sama mówiłaś, że jesteś pokryta metamfetaminą, nie powiesz mi teraz, że narkotyki nie są odrażające, zwłaszcza dla mnie. Może to ma coś wspólnego z nimfomanią? Wczoraj nie chciałaś nalać mi whisky, bo jestem za młody – bronił się Peter i Clint mimo wszystko parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Wynoście się stąd. - Fury wyglądał, jakby na poważnie rozważał, czy ich zabić i gdzie ukryć ciała. - Wszyscy troje!  
\- Wow. Pierwszy raz nakrzyczał na mnie dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D. - Peter był pod wrażeniem. Kiedy wyszli przed budynek, pomachał w stronę czekającego na nich samochodu. - Dobry, panie Stark! Dyrektor Fury mnie oficjalnie ochrzanił, to się liczy? Jestem już Avengersem?  
\- Wypuścili was? Adwokat niepotrzebny? - Tony zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i obrzucił ich szybkim spojrzeniem. - Dobrze. Barton, wybij sobie, że wsiądziesz tak do samochodu.  
\- Odwal się. - Clint ściągnął kurtkę, spojrzał na nią z odrazą i wyrzucił ją do pobliskiego kosza na śmieci. - Załatwione. Tak lepiej?  
\- Nieznacznie. O co chodziło z tym dziennikarzem?  
\- To ten, co mnie śledził, panie Stark. - Peter zatrzymał się, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, nim wsiadł do samochodu i Natasza wykorzystała chwilę, by wcisnąć się na przednie siedzenie. - Ała, nieuczciwa zagrywka, Romanov.  
\- Peter, wracaj od razu do domu. May do mnie dzwoniła. Widziała cię w telewizji.  
\- O. - Peter zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Niedobrze.  
\- Powiedziałem jej, że póki byli z tobą Clint i Natasza, nic ci nie groziło. I zapewniłem, że wiedziałem o tej akcji.  
\- Panie Stark…  
\- To ostatni raz, kiedy kryłem twój tyłek, jasne, Parker? - Tony zmierzył go surowym wzrokiem i Peter tylko pokiwał głową.  
\- Pójdę już – westchnął. Cała euforia jakby z niego opadła, kiedy zwinnym skokiem przesadził gzyms górnego parkingu i zniknął za sąsiednim budynkiem.

Do Wieży wracali w większości w ciszy. Tony prowadził jak szatan, ignorując i ich, i przepisy drogowe. Kiedy dojechali, nawet Nataszy od zaciskania dłoni na kolanach pobielały kostki.  
\- Wściekł się – stwierdziła, kiedy wjeżdżali windą na górę. - Myślisz, że czeka nas kolejna bura?  
\- Z dwojga złego już wolę się tłumaczyć Starkowi. On przynajmniej jest po naszej stronie. - Clint zmarszczył brwi. - I ma rację. Daliśmy ciała, Nat.  
\- Z akcją? Nie mówisz poważnie, gdyby nie my…  
\- Z Parkerem na miejscu. - Clint pokręcił głową. - Do tej pory jako jedyny miał praktycznie czystą kartę. Taki superbohater, ale z sąsiedztwa. Ściąga koty z drzew i oddaje staruszkom ukradzione przez miejscowych chuliganów torebki. Nie jest jak reszta bezczelnych Avengersów i nie obija przed kamerami Świętego Mikołaja. Rozumiem, czemu Tony się wścieka.  
\- Wy obaj. - Natasza wyjęła z lodówki jogurt i rozejrzała się za łyżeczką. - Nie możecie wiecznie traktować Parkera, jakby miał trzynaście lat. Nie jest już małym chłopcem.  
\- Magicznie wyrósł w chwili, w której założył ten głupi kostium, co? - Tony pojawił się obok nich nie wiadomo skąd i uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy nawet Natasza się wzdrygnęła. - Punkt dla mnie. Tracisz refleks, Romanov.  
\- Uznaj to za komplement: twoja dizajnerska Wieża to jedyne miejsce, w którym czuję się bezpiecznie. - Machnęła na niego ręką. - Gdzie trzymasz sztućce?  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Tony i jakby rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Trzecia szuflada pod oknem. - Steve stanął w progu kuchni, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Czemu bijecie Świętego Mikołaja i jego elfy, Clint?  
\- Nie wmówisz mi, że nagle wierzysz w to, ze gość był święty.  
\- Mikołaj z Miry. Święty katolicki i prawosławny. Nie ten, co w kulturze masowej roznosi prezenty, ale zawsze.  
\- Dobra. - Natasza wzruszyła ramionami. - Ten obity handlował narkotykami. Muszę więcej tłumaczyć?  
\- Nie musieliście w to wciągać Petera.  
\- Daj spokój, Tones, co ty, znasz go w ogóle? - Natasza spojrzała na niego i popukała się w czoło. - Ten nieznośny chłopak był tam pierwszy. My się pojawiliśmy akurat na czas, żeby zapobiec atakom rozszalałej Śnieżynki. Chcesz profesjonalnej opinii? Ktoś próbuje zrobić twojemu pajęczakowi bardzo zły pijar. Co macie o tym dziennikarzu?  
\- Niewiele, zaskakująco sprawnie ucieka. - Clint wyjął sobie piwo. - Otwieracz do butelek to gdzie?  
\- Daj to. - Bucky sięgnął i otworzył mu piwo jednym pstryknięciem metalowego palca. Jak zwykle, nim minęło pięć minut, w kuchni pojawili się wszyscy, którzy aktualnie byli w Wieży i zaczęło się robić nieco ciasno. - Myślisz, że chodzi o Petera?  
\- Tasha tak twierdzi, nie ja, wy naprawdę myślicie, że my mamy wspólny mózg? - Clint napił się piwa i intensywnie nad czymś pomyślał. - Ale może mieć rację. Odkąd zaczął za nim łazić, Spiderman nie ma dobrej prasy, co?  
\- Więc co, nas zdyskredytowali, to muszą jeszcze pogrążyć ostatniego dobrego gościa, jaki im został w tym mieście? Bez urazy, Cap.  
\- Taki już mój los, od zawsze obracałem się w szemranym towarzystwie. - Steve zakpił i wywrócił oczami, widząc minę Clina. - Co znowu?  
\- To nadal jest niezwykle egzotyczne, kiedy Kapitan Ameryka stroi sobie z nas żarty – przyznał Clint i upił kolejny łyk piwa. - Ale z tym reporterem to może być to. Przyjrzę mu się. Tony, na pewno nie chcesz sprowadzić tu Parkera? Wiem, że byłeś temu przeciwny, ale jak mam za nim chodzić…  
\- Jego ciotka obedrze mnie ze skóry, ale zaczynam się przekonywać do tego pomysłu.

May Parker była tym pomysłem zachwycona dosyć średnio. Nie wydawała się zdziwiona ich wizytą, mimo że dochodziła pierwsza w nocy, przeciwnie, czekała na nich z kawą i nawet upiekła ciasteczka, a mimo to atmosfera wydawała się być bardziej mroźna, niż temperatura na zewnątrz.  
Tony starał się ją przekonać, przedstawiając kolejne argumenty, Peter siedział jak trusia, wodząc między nimi wzrokiem, a Clint oglądał dom, w którym się Peter wychował, patrzył na zdjęcia jego rodziców i męża May, i zastanawiał przelotnie, czy ktoś kiedyś będzie go kochał tak mocno, żeby tęsknić za nim nawet tyle lat po jego śmierci. O ile dobrze się przyjrzał ostatnim razem, w domu, który należał teraz do Laury i dzieci, nie było już żadnych jego zdjęć. Chociaż pewnie łatwiej kocha się kogoś, kto już nie żyje, pomyślał i na powrót zainteresował się rozmową.  
\- Panie Stark, rozumiem pana punkt widzenia, ale to nie podlega dyskusji. Peter sam zdecydował się wybrać taką drogę i nie mogę mu tego zabronić. Nie wiem nawet, jak miałabym spróbować. Natomiast jeśli on może być zamaskowanym bohaterem, to ja muszę mieć na tyle odwagi, żeby wciąż być jego ciotką – powiedziała kobieta i Clint powoli przeniósł wzrok ze zdjęcia, na którym stała ze swoim mężem, na jej gniewną twarz. Miała więcej zmarszczek i zdecydowanie mniej pogody w oczach. - Nie będę się bała, że ktoś może mnie dopaść…  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale ten argument jest niepoważny. Nie boi się pani o siebie? To niech boi się pani, że ktoś może dopaść jego – zaproponował i otrzymał trzy zaskoczone spojrzenia. Tony zmarszczył brwi, May spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana – bo była to nieoczekiwana zmiana taktyki po próbie przekonania jej, że bać nie ma się czego – a Peter prawie podskoczył w miejscu. Otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować i Clint posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Chłopak wydawał się mu zaufać, kiedy z wahaniem usiadł z powrotem i zamknął otwarte w proteście usta.  
\- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała May z zakłopotaniem. Ta nagła zmiana frontu zdecydowanie wybiła ją z impetu. - Co ma pan na myśli, agencie Barton?  
\- Jeśli ktoś śledzi Petera, a wiemy już, że tak jest, prędzej czy później może tu za nim trafić. Jego nie zaatakuje, bo gdyby był na tyle silny, by to zrobić, Peter już do tej pory nie byłby bezpieczny. Natomiast jeśli odkryje, że Spiderman ma rodzinę i że jest nią pani, może spróbować dostać się do niego w ten sposób. Jak się pani wydaje, May, jeśli ktoś będzie go śledził, to gdzie lepiej, by za nim trafił? Tutaj, czy do Wieży Avengersów, gdzie mieszka także Kapitan Ameryka czy Iron Man?  
\- Agencie Barton, ma pan dzieci? - zapytała May i tym razem Peter naprawdę zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy popatrzył na nią z napięciem.  
\- _Ciociu_ \- syknął i posłał Clintowi przepełnione poczuciem winy spojrzenie. Na twarzy May najpierw odmalowała się konsternacja, a potem zakłopotanie i Clint spojrzał na nią uważnie. A potem przeniósł wzrok na Petera i zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo poczuł się w tej chwili zdradzony.  
\- Widzę, że moja sława mnie wyprzedza. Domyślam się, że słyszała pani o moim rozwodzie – powiedział i kątem oka zauważył, że Peter aż się skręcił. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że rozumiem dlaczego Peter pani o tym opowiadał, ale to bez znaczenia, prawda? Znaczenie ma tylko to, że będzie bezpieczniejszy w Wieży Avengersów. Może się to pani nie podobać, May, ale nas trudniej uprowadzić. Niech pani to chociaż rozważy.  
\- Clint. - Peter poruszył się, kiedy tylko i on wstał z miejsca. - Poczekaj…  
\- Clint ma rację, powinniśmy już iść, zanim rozwidni się na tyle, by nas ktoś zauważył. Czy może się pani choć zastanowić nad tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy?  
May Parker pokiwała głową. Wydawała się speszona i Clint rzucił jej obojętny uśmiech. Na Petera wolał na razie nie patrzeć.

Peter pojawił się w Wieży kilka dni później. Wszyscy, jak zwykle, przesiadywali w kuchni, kiedy Jarvis poinformował, że pan Parker jest na tarasie. Tony otworzył okno i Spiderman zwinnie wdrapał się po parapecie na wysokości ósmego piętra. Miał ze sobą wypchany plecak i dwie torby.  
\- I ty z tym nie skręciłeś karku? - zdziwił się Bucky. Tony westchnął i poszedł pokazać mu jego pokój, a Clint skorzystał z chwili zamieszania i wrócił do siebie. Nawet się nie zdziwił, kiedy do drzwi niedługo potem ktoś zapukał.  
\- Odejdź, Parker – zaproponował tylko. Pukanie powtórzyło się, bardziej uparte. - Spadaj, mówię.  
\- Nie jestem zwolennikiem omijania problemów, tylko rozwiązywania ich. - Głos Petera był nieco przytłumiony, ale musiał mówić na tyle głośno, że skoro było go słychać po tej stronie drzwi, to po tamtej niewątpliwie tym bardziej i Clint wpuścił go, bo nie miał ochoty, żeby w ich kłótni uczestniczyło pół Wieży. Kiedy tylko wszedł, Peter odchrząknął nerwowo, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Clint rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i cofnął się, siadając na fotelu i zasłaniając się książką. - Przepraszam cię, ale naprawdę uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać…  
\- Więc rozmawiajmy – powiedział obojętnie i mógłby przysiąc, że na twarzy Petera obok skruchy pojawił się cień irytacji. Chwycił się tego, bo złość była lepsza niż współczucie, zawsze. - Czy znów masz jakieś kłopoty z wysławianiem się, jak wtedy, kiedy zapewne przypadkiem opowiedziałeś ciotce o mojej życiowej porażce, zwanej rozwodem?  
\- Clint. Daj spokój. - Peter spojrzał na niego prosząco. - To nie było tak…  
\- A jak? Powiedziałeś jej o tym całkiem świadomie, nie przypadkiem?  
\- Daj spokój! - Peter warknął i Clint uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego tak, że chłopak znowu spokorniał. - Dobra. Łapię. Nie jestem na dobrej pozycji, żeby na ciebie wrzeszczeć, ale słowo daję, jak nie dasz mi wytłumaczyć…  
\- Co tu tłumaczyć? - Clint uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. - Odkąd ostatnio sprawdzałem, definicje rozwodu nie zmieniły się i nadal funkcjonuje bardziej jako porażka, niż sukces. Jeśli chciałeś komuś powiedzieć, jak nawaliłem…  
\- Nie chciałem.  
\- A jednak tak wyszło? No trudno. Może opowiadanie o moich porażkach miało poprawić ci humor…  
\- Jeżeli już się upierasz, żeby rozpatrywać to w kategorii porażek, to to nie była nawet twoja porażka, tylko tej idiotki, twojej żony – wypalił Peter i Clint poderwał się, zanim uświadomił sobie, co robi. - Cholera, nie! Nie tak to miało zabrzmieć, niech to szlag, próbuję cię przeprosić…  
\- Kurewsko źle ci to idzie, Parker.  
\- Wiem, dobra? Po prostu jak tak na mnie patrzysz, to mam ochotę iść do diaska i zobaczyć, czy mnie tam nie ma, ale naprawdę muszę ci wytłumaczyć… przeprosić…  
\- Przeprosić mnie, nazywając moją żonę idiotką?  
\- Byłą żonę. I nie ją chcę przeprosić, tylko ciebie. Możesz mi przywalić, jak chcesz.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Clint i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi i całej tej złości poczuł, że chce mu się śmiać. Potrząsnął głową i potarł palcami czoło. - Czemu nazywasz ją idiotką?  
\- Bo cię zostawiła. Bo cię nie chciała. Bo nie można od nikogo wymagać, żeby nie był tym, kim jest i mówić, że się go kocha za to, jaki jest naprawdę, jak się chce go zmienić. - Peter przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy Clint wpatrzył się w jego twarz. - Zaraz dasz mi po gębie, prawda?  
\- Całkiem poważnie to rozważam. Laura nie jest idiotką.  
\- Pewnie nie jest, inaczej byś się z nią kiedyś nie ożenił. - Peter usiadł na brzegu łóżka, bezmyślnie sięgając po jedną z naprawionych niedawno filiżanek i obracając ją między palcami. - Znalazłeś ten rant?  
\- Jeszcze nie, musi być gdzieś w pudle. Jak się nam uda przedrzeć przez ten cały porcelanowy dramat… nie zmieniaj tematu, Parker.  
\- Nie możesz mnie winić, że próbuję. Wyrwało mi się, co mam powiedzieć? Jasne, że nie jest idiotką. Miała pewnie powody. Ja ich tylko nie rozumiem.  
\- Ja też nie, chociaż się staram. - Clint usiadł koło niego i klepnął go niezręcznie w ramię. - Jakkolwiek dzięki za tę stylową obronę, jeszcze raz tak o niej powiesz, i ci naprawdę dam w zęby.  
\- Sam sobie dam, jak jeszcze raz się tak głupio zachowam. Naprawdę nie zamierzałem o tobie plotkować, po prostu… nie mogę, to zbyt krępujące. - Peter schował twarz w dłoniach i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie zza zasłaniających ją rąk.  
\- Nie ma tak dobrze. - Clint siłą odsunął mu je od twarzy. - To ty chciałeś pogadać, więc mów.  
\- O boże, będę tego żałował. Przyłapała mnie, jak się gapiłem na twoje zdjęcia, dobra? - Peter przełknął ślinę; kiedy tak patrzył na niego, wyglądał jak śmiertelnie wystraszony, złapany w światła reflektorów zając, który, zamiast uciekać, w pierwszym odruchu strachu stanął na środku drogi słupka i biernie czeka, aż go rozjadą i skończy się jego strach. - A wiedziała, że masz żonę, bo przecież spotkała ją ze dwa razy tutaj… no i się zmartwiła, że się w żonatym bujam, to jej powiedziałem, że już nie jesteś żonaty…  
\- To najbardziej idiotyczna rozmowa, w jakiej w życiu brałem udział. - Clint w końcu się poruszył i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Dlaczego miałbyś się gapić na moje zdjęcia? Pomijając już cały ten absurd stwierdzenia, że się we mnie, cytuję, „bujasz”…  
\- To brzmi jak z jakiegoś pisma dla nastolatek, nie? - Peter westchnął i w końcu usiadł prosto. - Mówiłem ci, że to głupie.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Jestem od ciebie ponad dwadzieścia lat starszy i…  
\- Dziewiętnaście – przerwał mu Peter i obaj popatrzyli na siebie z dziwnym napięciem. - Bez dwóch miesięcy. - Milczeli przez chwilę i Peter wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy Clint przypadkowo dotknął dłonią jego ręki. - Jezu. Teraz każesz mi znowu spadać, prawda?  
\- Tak. Powinieneś już iść.  
\- Idę. Ale to nie jest tak, że jutro mnie tu nie będzie. - Peter patrzył na niego z determinacją, kiedy pochylił się szybko i pocałował go, bez gracji i pospiesznie, w policzek, a usta miał suche jak wiór. - Przepraszam. To naprawdę nie miało tak wyglądać. Ja, uhm, faktycznie pójdę.  
Kiedy wyszedł, Clint wciąż zastanawiał się, co tu, u diabła, się stało. 

cdn.


	5. Chapter 5

\- To twój nowy plan? Nie opuszczać pokoju do końca życia? - Bucky stanął w progu i oparł się ramieniem o framugę. - Wyłaź. Wiosna na świecie.  
\- Pieprzyć wiosnę. - Clint spojrzał przelotnie w okno i aż się skrzywił na widok jakiejś potwornej ilości światła za oknem. - Wiosna w lutym, ja pierdolę. Ten świat naprawdę zwariował.  
\- Nie tak jak ty, chowając się tu przed nim.  
\- Przed nim? - Clint się wkopał i Bucky uniósł brwi.  
\- Przed światem – dopowiedział. Nie spuszczał z niego trochę zbyt uważnego spojrzenia i Clint odwrócił wzrok. - Ciekawe. A ty kogo miałeś na myśli?  
\- Odejdź, Barnes.  
\- Ściany w Wieży są dość grube, to prawda, ale mam niezły słuch…  
\- Spadaj, mówię.  
\- ...i wzrok, jeśli już mam być dokładny. Coś ty zrobił, Barton?  
\- Nic – warknął Clint i zamrugał, bo uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że może właśnie to go tak wkurza: że Peter go pocałował, a on nic z tym nie zrobił. Nie odepchnął go, nie kazał mu iść do diabła. Równie dobrze mógł odwzajemnić ten pocałunek. W policzek. Zaśmiał z z lekka histerycznie, a potem westchnął.  
\- Miałeś tak kiedyś? Że nie wiedziałeś, że czegoś chcesz, dopóki nie uświadomiłeś sobie, że nie możesz tego mieć? - zapytał impulsywnie i pokiwał głową, kiedy Bucky zacisnął szczęki. - Taaa, kogo ja pytam. Zaproś go w końcu gdzieś. Błagam – dodał szybko, widząc jak Bucky marszczy brwi. - Nie rób ze mnie idioty udając, że nie wiesz o kim mówię. Tony Stark, jeden i jedyny. Ten etap przekroczyliśmy jakieś tysiąc waszych ukradkowych spojrzeń i zawstydzonych uśmiechów temu. Ale właściwie masz rację. Po co go gdzieś zapraszać, skoro już z nim mieszkasz. Ekonomiczne.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie. Zostań tu na zawsze.  
\- Swoją drogą, nie miałeś z tym nigdy jakichś wahań? No wiesz, z tym całym „podobają mi się faceci i albo nie masz z tym problemu, albo masz w mordę”?  
\- Zlituj się, Barton, czy ja dałem ci kiedyś w mordę?  
\- A czy ja mówię, że mam problem z twoim zauroczeniem Starkiem? Które, nawiasem mówiąc, jest najzabawniejszą rzeczą – czekaj, jedyną zabawną - jaka zdarzyła się od mojego rozwodu?  
\- Po pierwsze – to trwa dłużej, niż od twojego rozwodu. Po drugie – jesteś idiotą. - Bucky wciąż nie był zły, wydawał się raczej trochę znudzony i Clint, który podświadomie chciał wkurzyć go i czekać, aż sobie pójdzie, westchnął ciężko.  
\- Od kiedy ci się tak zwiększył próg cierpliwości, co? - burknął, wstając w końcu z łóżka i sięgając po kurtkę. - Liczyłem, że się wściekniesz, zawstydzisz i pójdziesz do diabła.  
\- Hawkeye, ty przebiegły, makiaweliczny spryciarzu. - Słowa Bucky’ego ociekały drwiną i Clint prychnął.  
\- Jasne – skomentował z przekąsem. - O czym ja myślałem. Zawstydzić i wkurzyć gościa, który się buja w Starku, który jest mistrzem w zawstydzaniu i wkurzaniu ludzi. Masz za sobą niezły trening i jesteś w tym wprawiony. Tu potrzebne większe działa, niż moje.  
\- Kompleks wielkości, Barton? - Bucky zmrużył oczy, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. Słońce stało absurdalnie wysoko i było absurdalnie jasne.  
\- Zamknij się. Gdzie idziemy?  
\- Ja na wykłady, ty nie wiem. Po prostu wziąłeś kurtkę i poszedłeś za mną, to kim jestem, żeby cię zatrzymywać. Ale patrz, tam jest Peter. Wygląda na samotnego na tym murku, może z nim pogadaj?  
\- Nie cierpię cię, Buchanan, z całego serca.  
\- I, Clint. - Bucky spoważniał i kiedy tak na niego patrzył, ze ściągniętymi brwiami i surowością w oczach, Clint uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, bo miał pewien pogląd na to, co nadchodzi. - Zastanów się dobrze, czego chcesz i co mu powiedzieć. Bo jeśli ja widzę i wyciągam wnioski, to inni zrobią to także. A kiedy Tony się dowie…  
\- Urwie mi jaja, wiem. - Clint spojrzał na niego pochmurnie. - A to i tak jeden z tych najmniej istotnych powodów, które znajdują się na liście zatytułowanej „czemu nie dotknąłem i nigdy nie dotknę Parkera”, dziękuję bardzo.  
\- Wiesz w ogóle, co robisz?  
\- Nie bardzo. Idź już, Barnes.  
\- Idę, Barton. I powodzenia.

Bucky był beznadziejny w dawaniu rad i Clint po rozmowie z nim miał w głowie jeszcze większą pustkę niż wcześniej. Kiedy usiadł koło Petera, wciąż nie miał właściwych słów.  
\- Zimno – powiedział zatem i Peter popatrzył na niego z jakimś zaskoczeniem, a potem roześmiał się. I nie wyglądał na szczególnie rozbawionego.  
\- Gadki o pogodzie, Clint? Daj sobie spokój, nie jestem zainteresowany.  
\- To, czym jesteś zainteresowany, a to co możesz dostać…  
\- To dwie różne sprawy, myślisz, że tego nie wiem? - Głos Petera był cały z goryczy i złości, i Clint zacisnął szczęki. - Taa, rozgryzłem to, kiedy najpierw się odsunąłeś, a potem kazałeś mi się wynosić. Teraz sam za mną chodzisz i… i co właściwie? Chcesz usłyszeć, że to była pomyłka i że mi przeszło? To przykro mi, ale cię rozczaruję, bo to nie była pomyłka i mi nie przeszło.  
\- I co? - zapytał Clint szyderczo. - Kochasz mnie namiętnie i na wieki?  
\- Czy na wieki to nie wiem, namiętnie – to się zgadza – wypalił Peter i jednak odwrócił wzrok. - Cholera. W moich myślach to brzmiało zupełnie inaczej. Nie wiem, czy cię kocham, dobra? Kocham, jezu – westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. - Jakbym wiedział, co to w ogóle znaczy. Jest na to jakaś definicja?  
\- Jak jest, to chyba ją przeoczyłem, skoro się rozwiodłem.  
\- Możesz przestać, serio? No rozwiodłeś się, dobra, i co z tego, tysiące ludzi się rozwodzi i nikt nie robi z tego końca świata. To znaczy może i robią, ale ty… człowieku. Spójrz na siebie.  
\- Wierz mi, Parker, że to co widzę w lustrze, nie zawsze mnie wprawia w zachwyt. Koleś, który spieprzył jedną z najfajniejszych spraw w swoim życiu, zawiódł żonę i rozczarował rodzinę, a teraz wikła się w coś… żebym ja jeszcze wiedział, co to jest. Poza tym, że jest totalnie porypane i nieodpowiednie.  
\- Dzięki. Porypane i nieodpowiednie, fajnie słyszeć o sobie takie miłe rzeczy. Ty też nie jesteś jakiś szczególnie bezproblemowy, wiesz? Ciotka mnie chyba zabije, jak się dowie. A pan Stark…  
\- Pan Stark się o niczym nie dowie, bo nie będzie miał się o czym dowiedzieć – powiedział dobitnie Clint i Peter tylko się skrzywił. - Odpuść, co na to powiesz? Idź na dziewczyny, nie wiem, wyrwij tę swoją Mary Jane i uprawiaj z nią ten prawiczkowy seks, zdaj egzaminy… żyj w ogóle, dobra? A nie pchasz się w kolesia, który to wszystko ma już za sobą, i co, będziesz mi za dwadzieścia lat zmieniał pampersy? Kroił rozgotowaną marchewkę na mniejsze kawałki i karmił łyżeczką? - Clint mówił ze złością i Peter gapił się na niego z coraz większym zdumieniem.  
\- Ja… - wyrwało mu się w końcu. - Co… łyżeczką? Marchewka? Pampersy?  
\- Jestem od ciebie…  
\- O dziewiętnaście lat starszy, wiem, jestem dobry z matmy i przerabialiśmy to już – przerwał mu Peter, wciąż wyglądając na oszołomionego. Potrząsnął głową, patrząc na niego, aż w końcu kąciki jego ust drgnęły w uśmiechu. - Pampersy? Serio?  
\- Próbuję ci uzmysłowić, że jestem…  
\- Kiepski w obrazowaniu przyszłości?  
\- Kiepski w związkach – powiedział ze znużeniem Clint i Peter popatrzył na niego czujnie.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś znowu zaczął świrować i próbować mnie odstraszyć, ale użyłeś słowa „związek” – zauważył z lekkim wahaniem i Clint potarł dłonią kark.  
\- A jakiego innego słowa mam używać na określenie czegoś, co potencjalnie może mnie łączyć z kimś, z kim mieszkam, jestem związany zawodowo i na gruncie towarzyskim, bo nawet przyjaciół mamy już wspólnych?  
\- Nie znasz Neda.  
\- Tak, nie znam Neda. Nie znam też Mary Jane, a ty nie znasz moich rodziców. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
\- Masz rodziców?  
\- Każdy ma jakichś rodziców.  
\- Ja nie mam, moi są martwi…  
\- O boże, moi też, mówię hipotetycznie! - Clint wyglądał, jakby tracił cierpliwość i Peter uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Możesz przestać się wygłupiać, albo iść być kretynem gdzie indziej?  
\- Też się denerwuję, w porządku? - wymamrotał Peter i założył ręce na piersi, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. - To nie jest tak, że jestem dobry w… w związki – dokończył i głos mu się załamał. Odchrząknął, marszcząc brwi. - Szczerze mówiąc, w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi jestem raczej beznadziejny.  
Clinta uderzyło to, jak bardzo Peter… nie podkreślał tej różnicy wieku między nimi. Widział ją, mówił o niej i był jej świadomy, ale nie brał za pewnik, że Clint z tej racji będzie od niego w tym wszystkim mądrzejszy czy lepiej dostosowany społecznie. Dawał mu prawo do bycia w tym równie niepewnym i jakaś część Clinta, która była zmęczona tym, że wszyscy oczekują, że to on będzie tu dorosły, odpowiedzialny i wszystkim się zajmie, mogłaby na to iść. Na tę równość.  
\- Jak kiedyś użyjesz tego argumentu, albo zdziwisz się, że w moim wieku czasem jeszcze czegoś nie ogarniam…  
\- Jak rozmów o pampersach? - podsunął Peter i Clint nie wytrzymał i zdzielił go w tył głowy. - Milczę.  
\- Jak rozgryzienia, jak żyć – powiedział szczerze. - Słuchaj… to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł.  
\- Wiem.  
\- A jednak…  
\- A jednak chciałbym spróbować, tak. Pocałować cię. Właściwie to całować się z tobą, dużo i często. Iść do łóżka, uprawiać seks, spotykać się, rozmawiać, bo lubię z tobą rozmawiać, być z tobą… nie wiem, czy na zawsze, po prostu zobaczyć – przyznał Peter otwarcie i była w tym taka bezwstydność, brawura i szczerość w tych jasnych oczach, że Clint nieświadomie dotknął jego policzka. Peter z wahaniem oparł palce na jego dłoni. - Czy to znaczy…  
\- Pomyślę – obiecał Clint i Peter pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak – powiedział cicho. - Ja… dziękuję. Wiem, że to najlepsze, co mogę teraz dostać. Nie chcę naciskać, masz dużo do przetrawienia. Po prostu… daj mi znać, dobrze?  
\- Dam ci znać.  
\- I nie zrywaj ze mną przez smsa, o Boże, to by było słabe.  
\- Jesteś głupi, Parker.  
\- Widzisz, Clint? - Peter uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało i przycisnął do ust jego rękę. Palce łucznika były szorstkie i poznaczone wyraźnymi śladami od cięciwy, a wargi chłopaka delikatne i miękkie, i było w tym kontraście coś, co było odurzające jak dobre, mocne wino. - Ty mnie obrażasz, mówiąc, jaki to ja nie jestem, a ja się tylko cieszę, że mnie w ogóle widzisz.

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dzisiejszy rozdział jest stosunkowo krótki, ale jest też ostatnim postojem przed "ruszamy z akcją galopem", więc musiał urwać się właśnie po tej scenie i przed sceną kolejną. czytasz? skomentuj, zostaw kudos, daj autorowi miłość, ukochaj!


	6. Chapter 6

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kilka lat temu, że będzie jeszcze stał, kolejny raz dobierając odpowiedni krawat do koszuli i denerwował się randką inną niż ta, na które chodzi jego córka, roześmiałby się mu w twarz. A jednak był tu teraz, dobierał krawat i koszulę – i nawet nie bolało już tak bardzo, że zwykle Laura robiła to dla niego – i kiedy kolejny raz spojrzał w lustro, zastanawiając się, czy wygląda wystarczająco dobrze – w pewnym momencie po prostu zgiął się w pół, oparł dłonie o kolana i śmiał tak, że nie wiedział, jak przestać.   
Co on wyprawiał? Czuł onieśmielenie i ironię sytuacji jednocześnie, czuł… czuł, jakby znowu miał coś przed sobą, coś nieznanego i onieśmielającego, ale i coś, co było najbardziej ekscytującą rzeczą, jaką robił od dawna. A był w Avengersach, więc to coś znaczyło.  
\- Dobra, Barton – powiedział do swojego odbicia, kiedy udało mu się opanować ten śmiech i popatrzeć na siebie kpiąco. - Kogo oszukujesz, śliczny to ty nigdy nie byłeś, a Parker nie jest ślepy, więc jak mu się podoba… - wzruszył ramionami. A jednak trema była.  
Peter czekał już na niego przed kinem. Ubrany był normalnie, w swoją kurtkę z logo Stark Industries i dżinsy, a kiedy go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się promiennie – coś w jego oczach mówiło, że efekt, który wymagał od Clinta zmarnowania ostatnich dwóch godzin, został zauważony i doceniony – i Clint rozluźnił się, mimo że na ostatniej randce był jeszcze przed ślubem. I że nie miał pojęcia, jak to się robi teraz. Nagle przestał się dziwić, że Bucky tak zwleka z Tonym i obiecał sobie solennie, że więcej nie powie mu na ten temat ani słowa. Facet miał siedemdziesiąt lat z hakiem więcej przerwy od niego!  
\- Zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem ci przynieść kotylion – skrzywił się, bo naprawdę poważnie rozważał jakieś cholerne kwiatki. - Ale…  
\- Ja się zastanawiałem, czy nie założyć garnituru, Clint – powiedział Peter i rozłożył ręce. - A nawet nie mam żadnego, dasz wiarę? Potem sobie pomyślałem, że jeśli denerwuje cię coś, co właściwie robisz z własnej woli i dla przyjemności…  
\- ...to powinieneś to może odwołać?  
\- Nie, to powinieneś przestać się tym denerwować.  
\- Zadziałało? - Clint pozwolił mu zapłacić za bilety i kupił dwie duże cole i opakowanie popcornu w karmelu. Peter przepychał się za nim do ich miejsc.  
\- Całe nerwy przeszły jak ręką odjął, kiedy musiałem wykombinować, jak wyjść z Wieży tak, żeby mnie nikt nie zobaczył i nie zapytał, gdzie idę. W końcu wybrałem piwnicę i jestem pewien, że jak Jarvis odtworzy kiedyś to nagranie, to pan Stark umrze ze śmiechu. Nie śmiej się. Ty miałeś łatwiej, wychodziłeś sporo po mnie…  
\- Też nie bardzo chciałem, żeby mnie kto spytał, gdzie idę. - Clint zapadł się w wygodny fotel i pociągnął duży łyk coli.  
\- Z ciebie przynajmniej nikt by nic nie wyciągnął.  
\- Chyba, że wpadłbym na Nataszę. Jest zabójczo skuteczna w powodowaniu, by ludzie mówili jej to, czego powiedzieć jej nie chcą.  
\- O tak, wy oboje razem jesteście najbardziej pasjonującym jakimś… nie wiem, szpiegowskim meczem, kiedy się próbujecie nawzajem. Jak to się stało, że nie skończyłeś z Nataszą, Clint?  
\- To nie było coś, czego kiedykolwiek byśmy chcieli w tym samym czasie. Najpierw byliśmy na to zbyt poranieni, potem ja się ożeniłem, a potem ona…  
\- Taaa – westchnął Peter. - Doktor Banner chyba nie zna mojej złotej rady, żeby się nie denerwować przed randką.  
\- Chyba nie – zgodził się z nim Clint.  
Kiedy światła przygasły, pozostawiając ich na łasce dziesięciu tysięcy reklam i każdego na sali, kto jadł swój popcorn i rozpakowywał chipsy, Clint przypomniał sobie, czemu nienawidzi chodzić do kina. A jednak, kiedy film już się zaczął – długi czas trwania reklam miał tę zaletę, że nim minęły, większość osób zdążyła już zjeść jedzenie, które przynieśli na film i nastała względna cisza – musiał przyznać, że miało to swój klimat. Nie, żeby sala kinowa Avengersów ustępowała w czymś tej tutaj, przeciwnie, Clint miał nawet wrażenie, że mieli tam lepszy ekran – ale tu znalazł coś jeszcze. Anonimowość. Łokieć Petera przyciskał się do jego w dość oczywisty sposób – zwykła kolej rzeczy, kiedy dwie osoby dzielą te same oparcia – i zupełnie naturalne wydawało się, kiedy go wziął za rękę. A kiedy już to zrobił i odwrócił lekko głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy – napotkał szeroki uśmiech i Peter ścisnął jego palce.  
\- Złota rada działa – wyszeptał Clint, pochylając się do ucha chłopaka i ciesząc sposobem, w jaki ten zadrżał, kiedy poczuł na skórze jego oddech. - Przestałem się denerwować.  
\- Bo ciemno – odpowiedział Peter bez sensu.  
Jego ręka, wciśnięta w dłoń Clinta, była przyjemnie ciepła.

Umawianie się z Peterem Parkerem okazało się niespodziewanie proste. Po tym pierwszym skrępowaniu nie było już śladu, kiedy chodzili razem do kina, robili wypady na skałki wspinaczkowe – w ich przypadku w roli skałek występowały wszystkie najwyższe budynki w panoramie Nowego Jorku – czy pokonywali setki mil tras rowerowych, wracając do Wieży długo po zachodzie słońca, Clint tak zmęczony, a przez to zmęczenie wciąż bardziej żywy, a Peter – nawet zaróżowiony.   
Choć to akurat mogło mieć związek z całowaniem.  
Pierwszy raz Clint pocałował Petera na ławce w Central Parku. Miejsce dobre jak każde inne z tych, które mogło być do tego beznadziejne, zaraz po salonie wspólnym na piętrze Avengersów albo sali konferencyjnej czy biurze głównym Shield – gdyby planował to zrobić, wybrałby coś bardziej kameralnego i na pewno bardziej romantycznego, bo może żaden z nich nie był specjalnie romantycznym typem, ale – dajcie spokój. Ławka w Central Parku? W biały dzień?  
A jednak jedli wtedy te wielkie i zupełnie nieporęczne do jedzenia burgery z kurczakiem i mnóstwem dodatków, i Peter miał smugę keczupu w kąciku ust; Clint spojrzał tam przypadkowo, a potem nie mógł już oderwać wzroku i zamiast powiedzieć mu coś w stylu „ej, masz tam keczup” albo chociaż „weź serwetkę” – położył swojego burgera na ławce, wytarł ręce – i wciąż nie odrywając od niego wzroku, ujął twarz Petera w dłonie, mocno i pewnie całując go prosto w usta. To, jak Peter jęknął przy pocałunku i to, jak chętnie rozchylił dla niego wargi, wpuszczając jego język do środka, wysłało mu miliard impulsów elektrycznych wzdłuż krzyża. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, wciąż nie wypuszczał go z rąk, tylko pochylił się jeszcze raz i zlizał z jego skóry ten keczup. Peter patrzył na niego, jakby na całym świecie nie było nikogo, kogo chciałby oglądać w tej chwili bardziej i Clint zaśmiał się nagle, obejmując go ramieniem.   
\- Miałeś rację. Coś jest z tym całowałem. Raz w życiu jesteś cicho.  
\- Och, zamknij się – powiedział mu Peter, ale bez przekonania i dał się przytulić, przylegając ciaśniej do jego boku. W jego głosie, poza oszołomieniem, była głęboka satysfakcja i prawie mruczał, kiedy Clint przesunął palcami po jego karku i odsłoniętej szyi. - Jesteś w tym tak dobry, jak myślałem.  
\- Dziękuję. A gdybym nie umiał się całować?  
\- Grać w Call of Duty nie umiałeś, a jakoś masz teraz trzynaste miejsce w rankingu. Wiedziałem, jakiego faceta sobie biorę, jak nie umie, to się w pięć sekund nauczy.  
\- Często o tym myślałeś? - Clint schował uśmiech w jego włosach. Pachniały szałwią i świeżym powietrzem, jak zwykle trochę przesuszone na końcach od tego całego łażenia na wysokościach i skakania z budynków. - No wiesz, jak całuję?  
\- Żartujesz? Jakbym mógł myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, jak się już znajdę w łóżku. Zwłaszcza, że nasze pokoje są może trzy metry od siebie.  
Clint przechylił głowę tak, by na niego spojrzeć. Pierwszy raz odkąd zaczęli – to coś, co było między nimi – poczuł, że jego żelazna zasada, by trzymać to z daleka od Wieży, wydaje się jakoś mniej ważna.   
\- Ktoś się dowie, jeśli zaczniesz spędzać noce w moim pokoju – powiedział i to nawet nie było na wyrost, bo może i dopiero co całowali się po raz pierwszy, ale Clint wiedział, że Peter wolałby być z nim częściej. Nawet, gdyby mieli po prostu sklejać te filiżanki, albo oglądać jakiś kanał ze sportem.  
\- Wiem przecież – westchnął Peter. - Też mi się do tego nie śpieszy. Osądzanie, tłumaczenie się, wypytywanie.  
Clint znów pomyślał, że Tony go obedrze ze skóry – i nagle nie wydawało mu się to takie straszne. Usta Petera, kiedy znów go pocałował, były miękkie i chętne, a jego ciało umięśnione i silne w jego ramionach. Kiedy tamtego wieczoru wrócili do Wieży, Clint musiał wyżej naciągnąć kołnierz kurtki i miał ochotę zrzucić Petera z Freedom Tower, kiedy ten kolejny raz chełpił się tym, jak świetnie z malinkami radzi sobie krążący w jego żyłach jad pająka.

\- Hawkeye, jedna z tych galaret na twojej lewej!  
\- Mam ją, Cap! - Twarz Clinta wykrzywiła się z niesmaku, kiedy jego strzała wbiła się trzęsącą masę, która istotnie na myśl przywodziła cholernie mało apetyczną, ale wciąż galaretkę pomarańczową – a potem eksplodowała, wyrywając nacierającemu kosmicie pół twarzy… albo czymkolwiek było to, co miał tam, gdzie ludzie mają twarze. - Blee – sapnął z obrzydzeniem, kiedy bezwładne cielsko upadło na niego i jego kciuki zapadły się w paskudne zwały, zapadając do środka. - Jak ohydne stało się właśnie moje życie?  
\- Przepraszam, następnym razem upewnię się, że obcy, którzy do nas przybywają, są z wymiaru Jamesa Bonda – zapewnił go Tony, zręcznie unikając ścigających go istot. - Romanov! Na ziemię!  
Natasza posłuchała od razu, rzucając się w bok – i jeden ze strzałów repulsora sprawił, że obcy dosłownie wybuchł, pokrywając jej włosy ohydnie śliską i wciąż konwulsyjnie drgającą, galaretowatą mazią. - Ups. Jakkolwiek zabawnie byś teraz nie wyglądała, droga Wdowo, śpieszę zapewnić, że nie jest to efekt, jaki planowałem.  
\- Już nie żyjesz, Stark! - Natasza z odrazą zanurzyła palce we włosach i poddała się, rozmazując tylko kleisty szlam. - I każdy, który wepchnie się przede mną pod prysznic odkażający nie żyje także, słyszycie mnie?  
\- Jasno i wyraźnie. - Bucky pojawił się, wyglądając, jakby urodził się i wychował w brzuchu wielkiego ślimaka. Nawet Steve był zjadliwie pomarańczowy i patrzyli tak na siebie wszyscy przez chwilę, a potem Clint zgiął się w pól ze śmiechu. W Nataszy jeszcze przez chwilę obrzydzenie walczyło z rozbawieniem – bo poważnie, wyglądali wszyscy, jakby mieli zamiar wystąpić w jakiejś dziwacznej reklamie deserków Doktora Oetkera – a potem przyłączyła się do śmiechu, wciąż wycierając twarz podartymi rękawiczkami. Zbroja Tony’ego zniknęła – i kiedy spojrzeli na niego wszyscy, jak stał razem z nimi, wciąż w swoim idealnym, doskonale skrojonym garniturze i wyjątkowo czysty, bo kiedy nadeszło wezwanie, był w trakcie zebrania zarządu – to w jakiś sposób wydało się im jeszcze śmieszniejsze.  
\- Też chcę zbroję! - zażyczył sobie Clint pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu. - Jako jedyny jesteś czysty.  
\- Ha. Serc tak czystych jak moje po prostu się brud nie ima. - Tony był bardzo dumny z siebie i tak się tym przechwalał, że nie zauważył co nadchodzi, kiedy Bucky podkradł się do niego od tyłu, a potem objął go mocno, wcierając połowę swojego brudu w niego i Tony próbował się wyrwać, wykrzykując coś z oburzeniem; a potem, kiedy nie mógł, bo Bucky trzymał go za mocno, wykręcił się jak piskorz w jego uścisku, popatrzył na niego z bliska – i nagle pocałował go w usta, przytomnie otarłszy mu wcześniej twarz czystą ręką.  
Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, żaden nie wydawał się w najmniejszym stopniu speszony i kiedy Natasza odchrząknęła, Bucky rzucił jej krótki uśmiech. Wymownie uniosła kciuki.   
\- Chłopaki! Od kiedy to trwa? - Sam wylądował koło nich, kiedy już z pomocą Thora udało się zamknąć mu portal i uczynić Manhattan strefą wolną od obcych aż do momentu… cóż, w którym się pojawią się w nim znowu.  
\- Kilka miesięcy. - Tony był zadowolony z siebie i ich zaskoczenia, a Bucky nie był zakłopotany w żaden sposób, który przywodziłby na myśl konserwatywne lata czterdzieste, zasadę braku publicznego okazywania uczuć czy w ogóle cokolwiek i Clint mimowolnie spojrzał na Steve’a, który wciąż próbował wyczyścić choć trochę swój kostium. Kapitan coś nie był tym nagłym coming outem przejęty.  
\- Rogers! Ty wiedziałeś! - zawołał z oburzeniem, kiedy dodał dwa do dwóch. Steve spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Są beznadziejni w ukrywaniu się – wyjaśnił i Bucky uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Jestem pewny, że dali mi koszmar czy dwa, kiedy w nieodpowiednim momencie zjawiłem się…  
\- ...gdzie nie powinieneś, Cap, kto powiedział, że możesz sobie sam wchodzić do warsztatu?  
\- Ty, Tony. Kiedy dałeś mi kod.  
\- To miały być sytuacje awaryjne, a nie, kiedy wpadasz o trzeciej rano, żeby zapytać co to jest Twitter.  
\- Już wiem, za co pijemy dziś wieczorem. - Natasza pokiwała głową i zmarszczyła nos, kiedy kilka obrzydliwych resztek kosmity spadło z jej włosów na ziemię. - I od razu mówię, że będę potrzebowała bardzo dużo wódki.

Każda okazja do świętowania była dobra, a Avengersi lubili świętować, to trzeba było przyznać. Po kolejnym drinku Clint miał pewien problem z utrzymaniem się na nogach, Bruce z Thorem siłowali się na rękę – Steve stał koło nich z wyrazem twarzy, który dobitnie mówił, jak nie podoba mu się ten pomysł – a Natasza chodziła wszędzie ze swoją wódką i wciąż co jakiś czas sprawdzała w lustrze, czy na pewno nie ma już na niej śladu kosmicznej substancji żelowej.   
\- Coś jest ze mną nie tak – zapytała, kiedy Clint usiadł koło niej, wyciągając przed siebie nogi - że on w takiej postaci mnie jakby bardziej kręci?  
Clint obejrzał sobie Bruce’a w swojej na pół wyhulkowanej formie i uniósł brwi.   
\- Od czego mam zacząć?  
\- Wydaje się taki pewny siebie.  
\- On jest zielony, Nat.  
\- Taki groźny.  
\- Z tymi ramionami nie przejdzie przez żadne normalne drzwi.  
\- Pociągający.  
\- Jesteś pijana.  
\- A ty się nie znasz na facetach – zawyrokowała i uniosła butelkę, kiedy Bucky stanął przy nich z miską popcornu. - Odnośnie facetów, Barnes, kiedy to się stało?  
\- Wystarczająco dużo czasu temu, żebym mógł do końca życia wyśmiewać wasze domniemane zdolności szpiegowsko-wywiadowcze. Agenci z bożej łaski. - Bucky uśmiechnął się krzywo i Clinta kolejny raz uderzyło to, co zaskoczyło go już wcześniej – że Bucky od początku tego roku uśmiechał się znacznie częściej, niż w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. - Naprawdę nie mieliście pojęcia, co?  
\- Wiesz, że ty mnie nabrałeś to jedno, ale że Tones? - Natasza zmrużyła oczy i potrząsnęła głową. - Ten facet jest taki świetny w dochowywaniu tajemnic, że na swojej pierwszej konferencji prasowej przyznał, że jest Iron Manem. A tu proszę. Udało mu się utrzymać w ukryciu taką bombę. Jak mamy was nazywać?  
\- Co? - Bucky nie nadążał i Clint wywrócił oczami. On _znał_ jej niezdrowe zamiłowanie do nadawania wszystkim dziwacznych ksywek. - Zdaje się, że wiesz, jak się nazywamy…  
\- Jako parę! - Natasza uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Bucky popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Tocky brzmi jakoś głupio.  
\- …nie ma szans, żebyś odpuściła, prawda?  
\- Jany też mi się nie podoba. Tomes? Tochanan? Bark? - zaproponowała i Bucky rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie. - Dobra, rozumiem, że bark może ci się nie podobać. Iron Soldier brzmi jak dobra nazwa dla jakiegoś superbohatera, nie będziemy mu go podbierać, niech się narodzi i je sobie bierze… może Winteriron? No wiecie, jak Brangelina?  
\- Jesteś złem, Romanov.  
\- Ty za to jesteś połową Winteriron. Co dalej? Założycie sobie wspólne konto na facebooku? James i Tony… Stark? Czy może Stark-Barnes? Barnes-Stark? Bo nie wierzę, że Tony zgodzi się porzucić nazwisko Starków…  
\- Czy jeszcze nie rozumiesz – zapytał Bucky Clinta po chwili ciężkiego milczenia, kiedy Natasza pobiegła do siedzącego przy pianinie Sama i zaczęli wydzierać sobie nuty – czemu woleliśmy nikomu nie mówić?  
\- Czekaj. - Clint spojrzał na niego nagle. - Czyli wtedy, jak ja ci radziłem, żebyś się z nim umówił…  
\- To już trwało, tak.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie?  
\- Technicznie nie, po prostu nie powiedziałem prawdy. O którą ty nie pytałeś. Daj spokój, Clint. - Bucky poklepał go po ramieniu. - Po pierwsze to cię nie dotyczy, po drugie – to nie była tylko moja decyzja. Tony nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział. To, że dzisiaj dał znać, że jest gotowy… nie potrafię powiedzieć, ile to dla mnie znaczy.  
Clint obracał w ręku szklankę ze swoim drinkiem i milczał. W końcu pokiwał głową.   
\- Masz rację. To mnie nie dotyczy. Ale gdybym zapytał wprost…  
\- Powiedziałbym ci.  
\- Dlaczego, do licha, Tones nie chciał, żeby ktoś wiedział? - zapytał Clint i Bucky spojrzał na niego przelotnie. - Tak, łapię, macie historię. Ale to przecież…  
\- Zauważyłeś – zagadnął Bucky, a jego brwi ściągnęły się nagle – że Rhodes tu ostatnio nie bywa?  
\- Rhodey? - Clint rozejrzał się, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie. - No, zgadza się, dawno go nie widziałem. I to ma związek?…  
\- Wiesz, że on i Tony przyjaźnią się od wieków? I że Rhodes zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go chronić?  
\- Tak – powiedział Clint ostrożnie. Wyczuwał pułapkę, ale jej jeszcze nie widział.  
\- No więc Tony powiedział mu o nas – po pierwsze bo chciał, po drugie, bo potrzebował jego pomocy przy wyczyszczeniu moich wojskowych akt we wszystkich bazach. Okazuje się, że nawet, jeśli służyłem osiemdziesiąt lat temu, to one są tam ciągle, wiesz?  
\- Słyszę co mówisz, ale razem to nie ma sensu. - Clint wzruszył ramionami. - Przecież cały świat wie, że jesteś James „Bucky” Buchanan Barnes i że walczyłeś u boku Kapitana Ameryki podczas wojny.  
\- Tak – powiedział Bucky cicho. - A teraz wyobraź sobie, że cały świat dowiaduje się, że w programie Zimowego Żołnierza mordowałem amerykanów. I że wśród nich byli Maria i Howard Stark.  
\- To dlatego Rhodey…  
\- Rhodes powiedział Tony’emu, że mu pomoże. I dodał, że nie popiera tego, nie akceptuje i że Tony chyba oszalał, jeśli się na to zgodził. I żeby dał mu znać, jak to zrozumie. Od tamtego momentu cisza w eterze, a wszystkie sprawy z wojskiem załatwia dla nas Sam.  
\- Przerąbane.  
\- Przerąbane – zgodził się z nim Bucky. - Ja mówię Tony’emu, że ma ze mną więcej problemów, niż to warte, a on mi każe się zamknąć. Albo robi inne rzeczy, które same sprawiają, że się zamykam. - Bucky uśmiechnął się przelotnie, kiedy Clint uniósł w górę kciuk i wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Tu musiało ci się trafić jak ślepej kurze ziarno, koleś. Rozumiem, że po wszystkich swoich podbojach nasz Anthony potrafi to i owo?  
\- Na tę rozmowę to ja jeszcze za mało wypiłem. W każdym razie widzisz, mi się trafiło jak ślepej kurze ziarno – tak, tyle ci powiem i śmiej się do woli, ja nie narzekam - a do Tony’ego nie odzywa się jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Ja nawet w tej kwestii miałem więcej szczęścia, bo kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel dowiedział się o nas, to najpierw dwa tygodnie wzdrygał się na nasz widok i stale wyglądał, jakby żuł cytrynę, ale potem – jak się się z tym oswoił – zapewnił nas, że się z naszego powodu cieszy i od tamtego momentu kryje nas przed wszystkimi, udaje, że wcale nie czuje, jakby chodził przez to ciągle po klockach lego i na dodatek przypomina Tony’emu, że zbliża się kolejna miesięcznica, odkąd się spotykamy.  
\- Nie żartuj.  
\- Cały Stevie. W każdym razie ja miałem szczęście, Tony nie. A ty…  
\- A ja? - Clint nagle wyprostował się, o wiele bardziej trzeźwy. Zobaczył pułapkę, ale było już za późno. - Co ze mną?  
\- Po prostu zastanów się, czy zależy ci aż tak, żeby pogodzić się z tym, co możesz stracić, jeśli zechcesz sięgnąć po to, co możesz zyskać.

Kilka następnych tygodni słowa Bucky’ego nie chciały wyjść mu z głowy. Wciąż umawiał się z Peterem, wciąż wymykali się z Wieży na ich kradzione randki, wciąż wracał po nich potem zmęczony, ledwo żywy i szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, odkąd na sali sądowej zaledwie pół godziny okazało się potrzebne, by zakończyć jego małżeństwo, trwające lat szesnaście – ale myślał o tym, kiedy musiał kluczyć ulicami, by wrócić dopiero godzinę czy dwie po Peterze, albo gdy podczas wspólnych wieczorów z resztą drużyny w ostatniej chwili powstrzymywał rękę, która chciał objąć plecy swojego chłopaka. Bo wciąż nie wiedział, czy są gotowy na to, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że Peter Parker jest jego chłopakiem.   
A im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej rozumiał, że to nie Tony był tu problemem. Tony szybko się złościł, dużo krzyczał i potrafił być cholernie upierdliwy, kiedy mu się coś nie podobało, ale był ostatnią osobą, która miałaby prawo wypominać komuś kontrowersyjny związek. A że Peter był od Clinta młodszy? Proszę bardzo, Clint w każdej chwili mógł mu przypomnieć, że – jeśli pominąć lata mrożenia w kriokomorach – to Bucky był od Tony’ego młodszy o lat dwadzieścia, a jeśli kriokomory włączyć, to starszy o lat prawie pięćdziesiąt, więc to nie tak, żeby mógł uważać różnicę wieku za dużą przeszkodę, prawda?  
Nie, problem leżał gdzie indziej. Co powiedziałaby jego córka, gdyby któregoś dnia przedstawił jej Petera? Nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażał. I kiedy pewnego wieczoru zadzwonił jego telefon, a Laura zapytała, czy nie chciałby wpaść na kolację w sobotę, bo dzieciaki za nim tęsknią, a i ona chętnie go zobaczy – Clint zawahał się na chwilę, która jemu samemu wydała się wiecznością, bo dokładnie tego chciał, odkąd ogłoszono ten przeklęty rozwód, by dała mu kolejną szansę, a teraz…  
\- Halo? - Laura zabrzmiała niepewnie. - Jesteś tam? Jeśli uważasz, że to zły pomysł…  
\- Nie! Co ty, jakieś zakłócenia na linii, coś przerwało – wymyślił na poczekaniu i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że wstrzymał oddech, a palce zaciskał na telefonie tak mocno, że aż obudowa zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo. - Przyjdę, jasne, że przyjdę. Jesteś pewna, że mnie tam chcesz, Lau?  
\- To tylko kolacja, Clint – powiedziała, ale to nie była tylko kolacja, bo gdyby to była tylko kolacja, to zjadłby ją sam z dziećmi gdzieś na mieście, i to w którykolwiek dzień tygodnia, a nie w weekend, nie w ich domu, nie, kiedy byli tam wszyscy.  
I jeśli był chociaż cień szansy, że może mieć to znowu – ten dom, dzieci i rodzinę, jaką byli nim się to wszystko skończyło – to chciał spróbować.  
Nawet, jeśli nie był pewny, czy jest w tym równaniu miejsce dla Laury.  
Więc powiedział Peterowi, że w sobotę nie może się z nim spotkać, bo coś mu wypadło. Nic specjalnego, dawny kumpel jest przejazdem w mieście. Czy Peter nie ma nic przeciwko, że odwołają plany? Nie, jasne, po prostu przełożą je na niedzielę i niech się Clint dobrze bawi. 

Nie powiedział mu prawdy, bo bał się, że Peter zrozumie, jaką wagę miały dla niego te sobotnie kolacje i że poza dziećmi była tam i żona, i nawet, jeśli czuł się z tym źle przez jakiś czas, to potem o tym zapomniał, bo dzieciaki naprawdę ucieszyły się na jego widok, a Laura była tak miła, słodka i fajna jak kiedyś, zanim – może przez niego – dopadło ją zgorzknienie.   
I kiedy siedzieli na tarasie, a ona powiedziała, że musi mu coś powiedzieć i on myślał, że chce, by do siebie wrócili – Laura uśmiechnęła się jakoś niepewnie, wzięła głębszy oddech i napiła się wina.   
\- Ma na imię Robert – mówiła i Clint słuchał, ale naprawdę nie rozumiał, bo bał się, że coś źle słyszy, tak głośno krew dudniła mu w uszach. Ktoś nazywał się Robert i dzieci go lubiły, i Laura pomyślała, że jest na to gotowa – i kiedy pokazała mu pierścionek na palcu, Clint zapewnił ją chyba nawet, że bardzo ładny i że nie ma nic przeciwko, chociaż mógł równie dobrze powiedzieć, że ma się pierdolić i jest zdradziecką suką, nie miał pewności.  
A przecież to nawet nie była jej wina, ona była tylko gotowa iść dalej, jak każdy normalny człowiek by zrobił na jej miejscu – to tylko on wciąż tkwił tam, gdzie się rozstali, gotowy wrócić do niej, gdyby tego zechciała. To tylko on nie był gotowy na Petera – a teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, czuł się jak ostatni oszust i głupiec. Tęsknił za ideą, marzeniem i spotkanie z Laurą było brutalną konfrontacją tej ułudy z rzeczywistością, bezlitośnie obnażającą to, jak płytkie i naiwne te mrzonki były. To małżeństwo już nie istniało i nikt tam się już w nikim nie kochał, a on był gotów zrezygnować z czegoś, co istnieć mogło i co było prawdziwe, prawdziwe jak każdy siniak na jego ciele po tym, kiedy znowu ścigali się z Peterem po wieżowcach i jak każdy dotyk, palący i niecierpliwy, którym Peter pokazywał mu, że jest gotowy na coś więcej. 

Zamrugał, kiedy w Wieży wszedł do kuchni, odruchowo, bo chciał sobie nalać szklankę wody – i byli tam wszyscy, oczywiście, bo był sobotni wieczór i nie tylko takie rodziny jak ta, która kiedyś była jego, chętnie spędzały sobotnie wieczory razem. I Peter też był, ale kiedy na niego spojrzał, wyraźnie unikał jego wzroku.   
\- Clint! - krzyknął Sam na jego widok, uśmiechając się na sto watów. - Dobrze dla ciebie, chłopie, cieszę się cholernie. To jak się wyprowadzisz, mogę zająć twój pokój? Me lepszy widok, totalnie.  
\- Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś? - Natasza wydawała się jednocześnie zmartwiona i ostrożnie szczęśliwa, kiedy uściskała go krótko. - Dobrze, że doszliście do porozumienia. Wiedziałam, że Lau kiedyś się opamięta.  
\- Co?  
\- Laura, twoja żona – powiedział Peter. Kiedy na niego spojrzał, wyglądał odlegle i bardzo smutno. - Widzieliśmy zdjęcia z rodzinnej kolacji, jakie twoja córka wrzuciła do sieci. Family reunion. Hasztag: znowu razem. Hasztag: family comes first. Hasztag: we love each other.   
\- Peter…  
\- Oszczędź sobie – powiedział Peter od razu i wszyscy teraz zamilkli, patrząc pomiędzy nimi ze zdezorientowaniem. - Miła, rodzinna kolacja. I dałeś jej znów pierścionek…  
Clint nie spytał kolejny raz „co”, chociaż miał na to ochotę. Zamiast tego wyjął wyciszony kilka godzin temu telefon i od razu wyskoczyło mu powiadomienie z Instagrama własnej córki. Przyglądał się bez zrozumienia serii zdjęć. Siedzą wszyscy przy stole, Laura śmieje się, wnosząc ciasto, a potem to zdjęcie z werandy, kiedy mu pokazuje pierścionek – przełknął ciężko, bo nie wiedział, czym zająć się najpierw, tym, że najwyraźniej jego własne dzieci źle zrozumiały to wszystko czy tym, że źle zrozumiał to i Peter.  
\- Tylko nie wiem – powiedział w tym momencie Peter, patrząc na niego bez wyrazu. - Jak znalazłeś na to wszystko czas pomiędzy tym spotkaniem z dawno nie widzianym przyjacielem. Pozdrowiłeś go od nas?  
I było jeszcze to kłamstwo.   
Clint milczał, bo w tej chwili nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby w ogóle powiedzieć.


	7. Chapter 7

Kolejne rodzinne spotkanie nie miało w sobie nic z sielskiej atmosfery poprzedniego. Laura była spięta, dzieci rozczarowane – jego córka popłakała się i Clint poczuł, jak serce pęka mu na miliard kawałków, bo miał pełną świadomość, że to on jest powodem tego płaczu – syn milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w swój talerz – a potem oboje uciekli do swoich pokojów trzaskając drzwiami. Clint i Laura spojrzeli na siebie, połączeni wspólnym zmartwieniem i przez tę jedną chwilę bliżsi sobie, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, przez cały poprzedni rok.  
\- Chcesz może…  
\- Słuchaj – powiedzieli jednocześnie i Laura trochę hałaśliwiej, niż to było konieczne, pakowała do zmywarki kolejne partie naczyń, a Clint stał z boku i czuł się równie bezużyteczny, jak pusta teraz lewa komora zlewu. - Słuchaj – powtórzył, bo ktoś to musiał powiedzieć. - To koniec. Rozumiem to w końcu, naprawdę.  
\- Mam ci bić brawo? Jezu, Clint. - Laura zatrzasnęła zmywarkę i odwróciła się w jego stronę, opierając biodrem o zlew. - Rozwiedliśmy się ponad rok temu, jak – jakim cudem – naprawdę nie wpadłeś, że to o czymś świadczy? Co ty sobie myślałeś? Że ten cały rozwód – to bo mam taki kaprys? Że mi przejdzie? Do cholery. Myślałam, że to jasne. Dla nas obojga. Że wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to małżeństwo jest skończone. A ty przez cały ten czas…  
\- To takie złe? - Clint przeszedł w defensywę, zanim to sobie uświadomił. - Że wciąż mi zależało?  
\- Zgodziłeś się na rozwód!  
\- Bo tego chciałaś! - Clint uderzył pięścią w blat stołu i stojące na nim kieliszki zabrzęczały alarmująco. Stał tyłem do Laury, opierając dłonie płasko na blacie i pochylając głowę. Drgnął, kiedy położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała niepewnie. - Słuchaj, ja… myślałam, że oboje…  
\- Dobrze, co ty na to? Dajmy sobie spokój? Teraz i tak jest już po wszystkim. - Clint usiadł na krześle i sięgnął po kieliszek, nalewając sobie jeszcze wina. Kiedy podsunął jej butelkę, Laura spojrzała na nią z roztargnieniem, a potem, nie zawracając sobie głowy kieliszkiem, napiła się z gwinta. - Myślałem, że jest co ratować. Że potrzebujesz oddechu, przestrzeni, łudziłem się, że pozwolisz mi wrócić. Myślałem – nie wiem, w porządku? Źle myślałem. Teraz to widzę. Przepraszam, że tak późno.  
\- Jeśli dałam ci chociaż jeden mylny sygnał – Laura ściągnęła brwi, wyglądając na zmartwioną – nie chciałam. Może inaczej, ale wciąż cię kocham, Clint. Nawet, jeśli trudno mi cię teraz lubić. Jesteś ojcem moich dzieci i nigdy bym nie zrobiła nic, żeby…  
\- Wiem, ja też. - Przerwał jej i wskazał palcem na sufit. - Teraz musimy się zastanowić, co z nimi.  
\- Nie wierzę, że myśleli, że chcemy do siebie wrócić.  
\- Mają to po ojcu. - Słaby żart, ale oboje roześmieli się niepewnie. Śmiech zaraz zamilkł i wciąż obserwowali się z napięciem. - Chcesz, żebym z nimi porozmawiał?  
\- Daj im czas. Mają dużo do przemyślenia.

Kiedy wrócił do Wieży, poszedł prosto do kuchni. Nie rozczarował się, bo byli tu wszyscy, zupełnie jakby na niego czekali i wziął się w garść, trzymając kurczowo w ryzach resztki odwagi cywilnej, która nie pozwoliła mu odwrócić się i uciec, jakby był swoim siedmioletnim synem i miał do tego prawo.  
\- Przyszły nowy mąż mojej byłej żony ma na imię Robert – powiedział, nie zastanawiając się nawet, jak to brzmi, bo gdyby zaczął myśleć nad tym, co chce powiedzieć, nie odezwałby się ani słowem. - Pobiorą się jak tylko dzieciaki się z tym pogodzą. Moje małżeństwo z Laurą to przeszłość. Trochę późno, ale dotarło to do mnie w końcu, dzięki. W międzyczasie zacząłem coś, na co jeszcze nie byłem gotowy i skrzywdziłem kogoś, kto na to nie zasługiwał. Teraz będę się starał to naprawić, a wy – a wy, ponieważ wszyscy wiecie już chyba, o kim mówię… - urwał, kiedy avengersi jednocześnie spojrzeli na Petera, który wbił wzrok w swoje ręce i udawał, że nie widzi tych spojrzeń. Clint zacisnął szczęki. - Tak myślałem – podsumował, ze zdumieniem zauważając, że jest znacznie bardziej zdeterminowany, by przekonać Petera, niż zażenowany tym, że ich związek się wydał. - I jeśli ktoś ma z tym problem…  
\- To co? Będziesz się z nim bił? - Tony odchylił się na krześle, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego chłodno. Za tym chłodem było wyraźne ostrzeżenie i Clint spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, zupełnie jakby chciał, by Tony...  
\- Jakie szczęście, że wszyscy tu jesteśmy dorośli, rozsądni i nikt nie ma po dwanaście lat, żeby problemy rozwiązywać bójkami. - Natasza trąciła go w bok i Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Daj mu spokój, Stark, mówi przecież, że jest idiotą.  
\- Nie powiedziałem… - Clint zamilkł, kiedy rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie i uniósł ręce. - Dobra, niech będzie, jestem idiotą. Głupia przypadłość, nie lubię, jak mnie ktoś zostawia. - Spojrzał na Tony’ego, jakby prosił o to, by ten go zrozumiał – przecież Tony sam niechętnie pozwalał ludziom odejść i wciąż czekał, aż wrócą, i dawał im miliard szans, więc przecież – ale Tony na niego nie patrzył, tylko bawił się trzymanym w rękach ołówkiem i Clint przeniósł wzrok na Petera. - Proszę – powiedział już wprost, robiąc krok w jego stronę. - Peter, możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Nie bardzo chcę – odparł szczerze Peter, po czym i tak wstał. - Ale równie dobrze możemy mieć to już za sobą, zrobić to prywatnie i nie ciągnąć tego festiwalu zażenowania dłużej, niż to konieczne. Prowadź.

Po wyjściu z kuchni, kiedy Clint już otwierał usta, Peter zaskoczył go, kładąc palec na jego wargach.  
\- Nie tutaj. Ściany mają uszy. I Jarvisa – powiedział bez humoru i Clint skinął głową.  
Zjechali windą na dół i wyszedł za nim z budynku. Peter miał ściągnięte brwi i wydawał się raczej zamyślony, niż wściekły – co mogło być dobrą oznaką, o ile nie myślał akurat nad tym, w jaki sposób najefektywniej zabić go i pozbyć się ciała. Podszedł do samej krawędzi klifu, kopiąc butem kilka kamyków. Spojrzał za nimi, jakby oceniał wysokość i Clint powstrzymał odruch, który kazał mu objąć jego plecy i przyciągnąć do swojej klatki piersiowej.  
Zamiast tego usiadł obok przy krawędzi, wyrywając kilka źdźbeł trawy, by mieć zajęte ręce.  
\- Nie wrócę do niej – odezwał się, patrząc w dół.  
\- A gdyby ona…  
\- Nawet, gdyby tego chciała – przerwał mu, wkładając w te słowa całą pewność, która bolała tak bardzo, jakby spadł już z tego klifu i leżał na samym dole, czując każdą złamaną kość w swoim ciele. - I zastanów się dobrze, zanim rzucisz coś w stylu „łatwo ci mówić”, bo cię stąd zrzucę.  
\- Wróciłbym i zabrał cię ze sobą. - Peter usiadł koło niego po turecku. - Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo. Rozumiem to, naprawdę. Tylko chciałbym wiedzieć…  
\- Nie zrobię tego więcej.  
\- Możesz przestać zgadywać, co chcę powiedzieć?  
\- A mylę się? Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu cię okłamałem. Bałem się.  
\- Że jak mi powiesz, że chcesz spotkać się z byłą żoną i dziećmi, to będę miał coś przeciwko? Nie wciskaj mi kitu.  
\- Racja. Bałem się, że uznasz, że to coś znaczy.  
\- I znaczyło.  
\- Znaczyło – przyznał Clint. - Ale to już przeszłość. I wiem, że mi nie wierzysz.  
\- I co? - Peter spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Żadnych zapewnień? Przekonywania mnie, że to już koniec? Że tylko ja się liczę?  
\- Wbrew temu co o mnie teraz myślisz, szanuję cię, Parker. Więc nie, nie zamierzam niczego od ciebie wymagać, nawet, żebyś mi wierzył. Ale jeśli się zgodzisz, chciałbym ci to pokazać. Tylko, że to wymaga czasu. Żebyś mi zaufał. Żebyś miał pewność. A nie wiem, czy chcesz mi dać ten czas.  
\- Też nie wiem – powiedział Peter cicho. - Na razie to tylko boli.  
\- Przepraszam. Możesz mnie zrzucić z klifu, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie, Clint. - Peter potrząsnął głową, kiedy wstał, wciskając ręce w kieszenie. - Nie rób tego. Jeszcze za wcześnie na żarty i całą taką… niefrasobliwość. Na głupie teksty. Naprawdę mnie zraniłeś. I chwilowo nie ma niczego, co mógłbyś z tym zrobić. Ani nic, co mogłoby to naprawić.  
Clint nie odezwał się już, patrząc tylko za nim, jak z powrotem odchodzi w kierunku Wieży, a kiedy zniknął w drzwiach, sam wstał, otrzepał ręce i poszedł w tym kierunku. Nie wiedział, kiedy i czy w ogóle Peter mu wybaczy, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że może teraz siedzieć i użalać się nad sobą. Miał sprawy, które trzeba było załatwić, miał dzieci, które trzeba było pocieszyć – i miał kilka pudeł filiżanek, które wypadałoby w końcu, do diabła, posklejać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przedostatni rozdział! dotarliśmy aż tutaj. jeszcze tylko epilog i historia dobiegnie końca. czy będzie szczęśliwa? zobaczymy. i, hej, jeśli ktoś czyta i czeka na ciąg dalszy, niech da znać! bo przyda mi się trochę wiedzy, że nie piszę tylko dla siebie ;'(


End file.
